Breakaway
by Fei Mei
Summary: Seorang OC yang datang ke SMA Yasogami dan tinggal bersama dengan paman dan kedua adik sepupunya. A/N: OC yang berpotensi mary-sue, berusaha mengikukti timeline P4 (game dan anime), terinspirasi dari lagu milik Kelly Clarkson. Sekuel dari Wonderful Journey. COMPLETE, EPILOG, nantikan seri terakhir dari trilogi petualangan Shirato/Misaki Ruu!
1. Chapter 1

Oke, ini adalah sekuel dari Wonderful Journey. Masih dengan Misaki Ruu alias Shirato Ruu sang OC!

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson, sekuel dari Wonderful Journey.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 1: "Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window."~**

**.**

**.**

Shirato Ruuki membuka matanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar barunya –lebih tepatnya adalah kamar yang ia akan tumpangi selama kurang lebih sampai setahun ke depan. Sudah bukan asrama lagi yang ia tempati tahun ini, sebab sekarang ia menumpang di rumah adik ipar ayahnya, dengan kata lain pamannya sendiri.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia bersekolah di SMA Gekkoukan sebagai murid kelas 11. Sebenarnya ia kecepatan masuk SD waktu di Hokkaido. Syukurlah, Gekkoukan mau menerimanya sebagai murid kelas 11 walaupun umurnya masih kurang. Tetapi sekolahnya yang sekarang, yakni SMA Yasogami hanya mau menerima murid yang umurnya sesuai dengan kelasnya –sehingga Ruuki pun harus 'libur' selama setahun jika ingin masuk kelas 12 di sekolah itu. Yah, rasanya mungkin seperti tinggal kelas, bedanya ia tidak perlu mengulang pelajaran.

Omong-omong, selama setahun kemarin gadis berambut biru ini tidak bersantai-santai dan malas mentang-mentang tidak sekolah. Justru gadis itu malah mengambil kelas Semester Pendek di Universitas yang ada di Hokkaido. Bisa dibilang semacam les sebenarnya, tetapi ini benar-benar kuliah. Ruuki mengambil jadwal agar total tahun kuliahnya hanya tiga setengah tahun. Yang setengah tahun sudah ia jalani. Sekarang, jika ia sudah lulus di Yasogami, ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tiga tahun sisanya.

Kini, ia akan tinggal di rumah bertingkat dua ini dengan paman, sepupu perempuan, dan sepupu laki-lakinya. Sepupu perempuan. Teringat bahwa ia memiliki janji untuk membuat sarapan sama-sama dengan Nanako –adik sepupu perempuannya-, Ruuki langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas mandi, berpakaian, lalu langsung turun ke lantai satu.

Sesampainya di dapur, Ruuki langsung bertemu dengan Nanako yang sedang menggoreng telur. Ryotaro –pamannya- dan Souji –adik sepupu laki-lakinya- belum ada di meja makan. Sepertinya kedua lelaki itu belum bangun.

"Nanako-chan, maaf aku telat bangun," ujar Ruuki meminta maaf sambil menyiapkan roti panggang.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru mulai, kok," kata Nanako yang sedang memulai untuk menggoreng telur ketiga.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua gadis itu selesai menyiapkan sarapan, lalu kedua lelaki penghuni rumah ini turun dari tangga. Kemudian mereka berempat sarapan di meja makan bersama-sama.

Ketika baru akan melancarkan gigitan keempat pada rotinya, ponsel Ryotaro berdering. Ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu, lalu memasang wajah panik, kemudian menutup ponselnya, langsung meminum habis kopi yang ada di cangkirnya. Setelah itu ia langsung meraih tas dan jasnya. Masih dengan membawa roti yang belum habis, ia beranjak keluar dan pamit kepada Nanako, Ruuki, dan Souji.

"Ayahku seorang polisi sekaligus detektif. Ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jelas Nanako tanpa diminta, tapi sepertinya gadis kecil itu dapat melihat raut wajah heran yang terpampang pada kedua kakak sepupunya.

Setelah mendendangkan 'ooo' dengan pendek, Ruuki dan Souji kembali menikmati sarapannya. Setelah itu mereka membereskan meja makan dan dapur, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat di pertigaan, kedua 'pendatang baru' itu berpisah arah dengan Nanako. Sekarang Souji dan Ruuki melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah Yasogami.

Ramai sekali jalanan pagi itu. Mungkin karena itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, sehingga jalan dipenuhi anak-anak sekolahan. Dan mungkin saking terburu-burunya ada anak laki-laki yang terjungkal jatuh karena tidak bisa mengenarai sepedanya dengan benar.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ada seremoni awal tahun pelajaran, kemudian mereka masuk kelas. Kelas Souji ada di lantai dua karena ia kelas 11, sedangkan Ruuki yang anak kelas 12 naik ke lantai tiga.

Di kelasnya, Ruuki melihat-lihat kursi mana yang belum di tempati. Ada empat kursi. Yang pertama ada tepat di depan pintu depan, yang kedua ada di tengah barisan paling belakang, yang ketiga ada di baris kedua dari jendela, yang terakhir ada di ujung belakang di samping jendela. Ruuki memilih yang terakhir. Ia memilih kursi di samping jendela.

Ia duduk di kursi yang ia pilih, meletakan tasnya di meja, melirik sebentar ke luar jendela. Langit sebenarnya cerah, tapi cerahnya terhalangi oleh embun pagi. Tunggu, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kabut.

Lalu Ruuki melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu berambut abu-abu dan bergelombang, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya muram. Entah keberanian itu datang darimana, yang jelas tiba-tiba Ruuki ingin menyapa.

"Hai, namaku Shirato Ruuki, murid pindahan," ujar Ruuki sambil menguurkan tangan pada gadis itu.

"Hm? Oh maaf, tadi aku kurang memperhatikan jika ada anak baru..." gumam gadis itu. "Namaku Konishi Saki," katanya sambil menyambut tangan Ruuki. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dan jadilah demikian, Ruuki mendapat teman pertamanya di sekolah barunya. Ini rekor, rekor sekali. Ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan teman pada hari pertama di tempat baru. Jangankan teman, menyapa dulu di hari pertama saja tidak pernah. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut sebagai kemajuan?

Karena masih hari pertama sekolah, murid-murid dapat pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena pulang lebih awal itulah, Saki menawari Ruuki untuk berkeliling sekitar daerah SMA Yasogami.

Pukul 12 siang, Saki sudah menemani Ruuki berkeliling di tempat-tempat yang terbilang penting –seperti Junes, pertokoan, kantor polisi, sungai utama di Yasoinaba, dan sebagainya. Saat berniat makan siang, tiba-tiba ponsel gadis berambut abu itu berdering. Setelah menjawab telepon yang masuk itu lalu menutupnya, Saki meminta maaf pada Ruuki karena ia tidak dapat menemani lagi hari ini, ia harus bekerja di Junes. Lalu Ruuki pun pulang ke rumahnya –rumah keluarga Dojima seorang diri.

Ia sampai di rumah sore hari. Ya, karena baru hari pertama, ia agak tersesat tadi, sehingga ia harus mencari jalan ke rumah pamannya. Di rumah hanya ada Nanako saat itu, sampai malam rumah kediaman Dojima hanya dihuni oleh dua orang gadis muda.

Seperti tadi pagi, Ruuki membantu Nanako menyiapkan makanan. Karena sampai pukul 7 malam Souji dan Ryotaro belum juga pulang, Ruuki dan Nanako memutuskan untuk makan duluan.

Keduanya duduk dan makan di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Saat Nanako menyalakan televisi, tayangan yang muncul pertama kali adalah siaran berita. Pembawa berita mengatakan bahwa Namatame Taro masih diintrogasi oleh polisi mengenai kematian selingkuhannya.

Dari berita yang Ruuki tonton, gadis itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Namatame Taro yang adalah seorang pegawai swasta yang sudah bercerai dengan seorang penyanyi enka bernama Hiiragi Misuzu. Akibat perceraian mereka adalah adanya pihak ketiga yakni Yamano Mayumi. Kemarin pagi ditemukan Yamano tewas dalam keadaan tergantung di antena salah satu rumah. Mengerikan.

Lalu seorang pembaca berita mewawancarai seorang gadis SMA Yasogami (bisa dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya, walaupun wajahnya disensor). Dikatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang menemukan jasad Yamano Mayumi di atas antena. Suara gadis itu disamarkan. Tetapi sosok dan suara gadis itu seperti tidak asing untuk Ruuki, rasanya familiar. Hmm...seperti Konishi Saki.

"Hn, sepertinya otou-san akan pulang larut lagi malam ini," gumam Nanako sambil menatap mangkuk nasinya. "Soalnya ini tugas otou-san, ia menjadi ketua dalam investigasi ini."

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Nanako meraih remot televisi dan mengganti salurannya. Pada suatu iklan di sebuah_ channel_, gadis kecil itu mengikuti nada di iklan itu.

"_Every day's great at your Junes!_"

"Suaramu bagus," ujar Ruuki.

"Yep, aku salah satu penyanyi terbaik di kelasku!" kata Nanako tersenyum bangga.

.

.

Hari berikutnya pun sekolah belum efektif. Masih ada beberpa murid yang tbelum rela menerima kenyataan bahwa sudah saatnya kembali ke sekolah dari liburan. Langit yang meneteskan air hujan pun seakan mendukung keingin para murid untuk bolos.

Ditambah lagi hari ini ada beberapa mobil polisi yang mendatangi gedung sekolah. Sehingga para guru memulang murid-muridnya lebih awal.

Sejak kedatangan Ruuki ke Inaba, gadis itu belum pernah sekalipun melihat kota kecil itu tanpa kabut. Dan sekarang, walaupun hujan turun, kabut tetap saja ada. Mungkinkah kabut sudah menjadi ikonik bagi Inaba? Tetapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Menurut Saki yang sudah 18 tahun tinggal di Inaba, kabut baru berdatangan sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dari Saki pula, Ruuki mendengar bahwa ada rumor yang menyatakan bahwa kau akan dapat melihat orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu jika kau berdiri seorang diri di depan televisi yang ada dalam keadaan mati pada saat cuaca mendung dan berkabut pada tengah malam. Semalam Saki mencobanya dan ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam televisi. Dirinya yang disana seperti meringis kesakitan. Tetapi gadis itu mengelak bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Teman pertama Ruuki di Yasogami itu harus pergi bekerja lagi hari ini, dan gadis itu ditawari kerja sambilan juga kalau tidak ada kerjaan –daripada bosan di rumah karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ruuki setuju.

Mereka pergi ke Junes. Ya, Junes adalah tempat Saki bekerja sambilan. Sebenarnya keluarganya sendiri memiliki toko kelontong sendiri, dan sejak Junes didirikan di Inaba, banyak pertokoan yang tutup karena barang-barang yang toko-toko itu jual semua dijual di Junes. Salah satu korban dampak didirikannya Junes adalah toko keluarga Saki.

Di Junes, Ruuki dan Saki bertemu dengan Souji dan teman-temannya. Seorang pemuda yang pernah Ruuki dan Souji lihat sabagai orang yang pernah terjatuh dari sepedanya adalah Hanamura Yosuke –ia adalah anak tunggal pemilik Junes, dan sekelas dengan Souji. Teman sekelas Souji yang sedang bersamanya satu lagi adalah Satonaka Chie. Chie memiliki rambut coklat yang pendek dan seragamnya dibalut dengan jaket hijau.

Melihat wajah lelah yang ditampilkan Saki daritadi, Yosuke langsung memberinya izin untuk pulang cepat. Yah, sebenarnya Yosuke tidak punya hak untuk memperbolehkan seorang pekerja pulang lebih awal, tapi toh dia masih punya 'kekuasaan' atau 'kekuataan' sebagai pewaris tunggal di Junes. Karena Saki memutuskan untuk pulang (sesuai saran Yosuke), Ruuki pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

Malam harinya, Ruukipenasaran akan rumor yang Saki ceritakan. Maka dari itu, setelah makan malam gadis itu melirik keluar jendela untuk melihat cuaca. Sesuai harapannya, malam itu berkabut dan turun hujan. Sambil menunggu tengah malam, Ruuki memutuskan untuk belajar dulu, mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk kelas besok.

Satu jam lagi.

Setengah jam lagi.

Seperempat jam lagi.

5 menit lagi.

4 menit.

3 menit. Ruuki memutuskan untuk menutup buku pelajarannya dan merapikan segala yang ada di meja belajarnya.

2 menit lagi. Ruuki melirik keadaan langit sekali lagi.

1 menit terakhir. Ruuki mulai bersiap di depan televisi.

30 detik lagi. Astaga, ini seperti sedang menunggu datangnya Dark Hour 2 tahun lalu saja...

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Ruuki melihat sesosok gadis berambut abu bergelombang, mengenakan seragam SMA Yasogami, sedang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan seperti toko kelontong, ia sedang merintih. Sosok gadis itu tidak asing bagi Ruuki. Itu Konishi Saki. Ruuki yakin itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ruuki pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Souji. Dalam perjalanan, mereka melihat kerumunan di depan sebuah rumah. Kerumunan itu menatap atap rumah yang mereka kerumuni. Ruuki melihat ke atap, dan menemukan Saki tewas di atas antena.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Woke, btw Fei ngetik ini waktu lagi liburan di puncak, gara-gara gak dapet sinyal buat internet, gitu deh. Lalalala~

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh, parah, Fei udah lama gak update maupun post story di ffn… #plak  
Jangan dimarahin, ya, entar Fei nangis. Kalo Fei nangis, entar akan terjadi tsunami. (HAH?)

.

**Sp-Cs**: Iya, typo adalah penyakit Fei yang entah kenapa gak bisa sembuh… #dor

**ugya-kun gaje**: Makasih :')

.

Disclaimer: ATLUS

Warning: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 2: "Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray."~**

**.**

**.**

_Ruuki melihat sesosok gadis berambut abu bergelombang, mengenakan seragam SMA Yasogami, sedang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan seperti toko kelontong, ia sedang merintih._ … _Ruuki melihat ke atap, dan menemukan Saki tewas di atas antena._

.

.

Seremoni untuk mengenang Konishi Saki pun diadakan pagi itu juga di sekolah. Murid-murid yang pernah berteman dengan gadis itu menundukan kepalanya serta memasang wajah sedih yang menahan tangis –rata-rata adalah para siswi. Sisanya, yang tidak begitu mengenal Saki atau yang hanya sebatas kenal nama, bertindak seolah tidak peduli selama seremoni berlangsung. Ada yang asyik mengobrol dengan suara pelan, sampai bergosip ria.

Ruuki ada di barisan paling belakang di pinggir kanan. Ya, barisan yang diatur dari kiri ke kanan adalah murid kelas 10, kelas 11, kelas 12. Dan karena Ruuki paling tidak suka berbaris di paling depan, ia ada di paling belakang. Dari posisinya saat ini, ia bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan murid-murid di sekelilingnya serta ekspresi mereka. Gadis itu melihat Yume dan Haruki yang ada di 2 barisan di depannya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk bahu satu sama lain. Yang Ruuki tahu, dua gadis itu pernah dekat dengan Saki sebelum Ruuki datang –begitulah kata Saki saat tokoh utama kita ini baru datang ke Yasogami.

Ada juga Yosuke yang air matanya terlihat siap untuk tumpah kapan pun. Pemuda itu ada di barisan tengah, berdiri disamping Souji yang sedang menepuk bahu Yosuke untuk menenangkan sahabat barunya itu. Yah, entah kenapa, Ruuki bisa langsung menebak bahwa dengan meninggalnya Saki, yang merasa paling terpukul selain keluarganya ya Yosuke si 'Pangeran Junes'.

Guru-guru memaklumi sebagian murid yang mungkin tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik hari ini. Walau kasus kecelakaan atau pembunuhan sudah tidak asing di telinga para murid, tetapi kenyataan bahwa korban pembunuhan mengenaskan kali ini yang menjadikan salah satu murid sekolah mereka membuat mereka _shock_. Baik murid maupun guru, semua merasa cemas –takut jika suatu saat adalah 'giliran' mereka. Karena itulah, kepala sekolah memutuskan agar memulangkan murid-murid lebih awal untuk hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang, Ruuki melihat ada banyak murid-murid berseragam sekolah lain di sekitar jalan. Oh, mungkin kasusnya sama seperti SMA Yasogami dimana sang kepala sekolah mengerti kekhawatiran muridnya. Dan jadilah, jalanan yang gadis berambut biru itu lewati sama sekali tidak sepi. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok sepupunya sedang ada di _foodcourt _ Junes bersama dengan Yosuke dan Chie –kalau Ruuki tidak salah ingat nama.

Melihat wajah kesal Yosuke sekilas, Ruuki langsung tahu bahwa ingatan tentang tubuh Saki yang tergantung di antena masih ada dalam benak pemuda itu jelas-jelas. Lalu gadis itu melihat Souji, sepupu jauhnya (mereka bukan sepupu secara langsung –ibu Souji adalah kakak Ryotaro, sedangkan ayah Ruuki adalah saudara ipar Ryotaro), sedang memberitahu kedua temannya dengan memasang wajah yang serius. Yosuke dan Chie menyerngitkan dahi dan melihat satu sama lain, tetapi Ruuki tidak tahu kenapa atau apa yang Souji beritahukan pada keduanya. Setelah itu tiga orang murid kelas 11 SMA Yasogami itu masuk ke dalam gedung Junes. Ruuki yang agak penasaran pun mengikuti ketiganya dari belakang secara diam-diam.

Lalu sampailah Ruuki di tempat elektronik di Junes. Gadis itu melihat Souji, Yosuke, dan Chie mengelilingi sebuah televisi yang agak besar. Dilihatnya Souji dan Yosuke sedang mengikatkan seuntas tali ke tubuh mereka berdua, lalu ujungnya dipegang oleh Chie. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu mulai masuk ke dalam televisi. Ya, benar-benar memasukkan tubuh mereka ke dalam layar televisi.

Tercengang. Ruuki nyaris tidak bisa memercayai apa yang barusan ia lihat. Tetapi ia mulai beranjak pergi dari Junes untuk pulang, sebab Nanako sudah meneleponnya untuk mengajak masak makan siang bersama.

.

.

Esok harinya, kegiatan sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa, pulang pukul dua siang. Dan karena kegiatan klub untuk semester ini belum dimulai, murid-murid langsung berhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing sepulang sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Ruuki, ia langsung menuju ke rumahnya –rumah pamannya.

Saat ia sedang berjalan seorang diri, ia melihat salah satu sepupunya, Souji, sedang duduk berdua mengobrol dengan Yukiko di sebuah pondok. Inginnya sih, menyapa mereka, tetapi Ruuki mengurungkan niatnya itu. Pertama, gadis itu tidak mau 'mengganggu' mereka. Kedua, karena memang Ruuki bukan tipe orang yang akan menyapa orang lain lebih dulu. Ketiga, karena… –

"Shirato senpai!" penggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

Gadis berambut biru itu menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seorang teman sekelas Souji, yaitu Yosuke.

"Hanamura-san? Ada apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"Ah, tidak, kau menjatuhkan ini disana," kata Yosuke sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Ruuki lalu menunjuk jalan yang belum lama dilalui gadis itu.

"Hn, terimakasih sudah memungutnya," ujar Ruuki, memasukan lembar kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Itu tadi formulir rekomendasi klub kendo, kan?" tanya Yosuke. "Jadi di sekolah sebelumnya, senpai ikut klub kendo?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin akan ikut lagi tahun ini," jawab Ruuki.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin coba sepakbola."

"Hah? Tapi…senpai, kan, perempuan!"

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang mengatakan perempuan tidak boleh main sepak bola?"

"Ng…tidak sih…"

"Hehe. Ng, aku duluan, ya, Nanako-chan sudah menungguku di rumah."

Lalu Ruuki berjalan meninggalkan Yosuke. Ya, itulah alasan ketiga kenapa Ruuki tidak menyapa Souji dan Yukiko. Dan sekarang Ruuki pulang ke rumah.

Malam tiba. Dan seperti yang Nanako pernah katakan, pekerjaan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang polisi membuat sang Dojima Ryotaro jarang bisa ada di rumah dan makan malam bersama. Maka dari itu, di meja sekarang hanya ada makanan untuk Nanako, Souji, dan Ruuki.

Makan malam terasa sangat hening karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi, Souji menyalakan televisi. Biarlah tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bicara, tetapi setidaknya tetap ada suara di ruang yang hening itu.

Berita dan gosip yang tersiar di televisi masih tidak jauh tentang Namatame Taro. Sungguh, sepertinya topik ini masih sangat hangat seperti baru dipanggang di oven. Karena bosan dengan saluran televisi tersebut, Souji mengganti salurannya dan mendapatkan berita yang lain. Kali ini berita tentang sebuah penginapan besar di Inaba. Sang reporter sedang mewawancarai seorang gadis berkimono dan berambut hitam panjang. Itu Yukiko. Ya, Amagi Yukiko yang merupakan teman sekelas Souji.

Souji mungkin tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pewaris tunggal Penginapan Amagi, tetapi ini adalah hal yang baru diketahui oleh Ruuki. Pantas saja seorang Yukiko bisa dikenal banyak orang, ternyata dia adalah salah satu orang berada yang tinggal di Inaba.

Omong-omong, malam itu hujan turun dan kabut mulai menyelimuti Inaba. Sesuai dengan rumor yang masih terngiang di otak Ruuki, gadis itu ingin melihat lagi siapa yang ada di televisi saat tengah malam. Apakah mungkin itu Saki lagi? Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 11:58.

Masih ada dua menit lagi, dan ini benar-benar sudah seakan sedang menunggu tibanya Dark Hour seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar teman-temannya di Gekkoukan, ya? Hmm…

Tengah malam tepat. Layar televisi yang mati itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan menampilkan sebuah istana yang sangat besar. Ada seorang gadis disana. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda dan rambutnya hitam. Itu Yukiko.

Televisi. Ruuki teringat bagaimana Souji dan Yosuke 'masuk' ke dalam televisi di Junes. Akhirnya gadis itu penasaran. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju layar televisi. Telapak tangannya sudah menyentuk layar sekarang, dan benda itu sepertinya tetap benda padat yang normal, sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik dia ke dalam televisi.

Ruuki terjatuh masuk ke dalam televisi. Saat sudah mendarat, ia tidak tahu ia ada dimana. Tempat itu berbeda dengan tempat dimana adanya istana dan Yukiko. Ruuki melihat sekelilingnya seperti sedang ada di sebuah studio televisi, tetapi penglihatannya buram. Entah matanya yang sedang tidak beres, atau memang tempat itu dipenuhi kabut. Apapun itu, gadis ini merasa ia harus segera keluar dari tempat dimana ia sekarang dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Belum semenit ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi, ia dimana, dan bagaimana ia kembali, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah sosok itu manusia atau bukan, sosoknya masih diselimuti kabut tebal.

"Ah? Kamu siapa, kuma?" tanya sosok itu semakin mendekat pada Ruuki.

"A-aku…namaku Shirato Ruuki. Ng, kamu ini siapa? Atau apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"Aku Teddie, kuma!" serunya. "Wah, ternyata Teddie salah menarik orang, kuma! Teddie pikir tangan yang masuk itu tangan sensei, kuma! Makanya tadi Teddie menarik tangan Ruuki-chan, kuma!"

Sensei? Orang, atau sesuatu yang bernama Teddie ini punya seorang guru? Oh, oke, toh Ruuki bukan tipikal orang yang mudah penasaran, jadi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Teddie-san, kau bisa membantu aku keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke asalku?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tentu saja, kuma!" jawab Teddie.

Teddie menghentakkan kaki kanannya dua kali, lalu tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah televisi yang besar. Lalu Teddie menarik tangan Ruuki dan memasukkannya ke dalam layar televisi itu.

Sekali lagi, Ruuki merasa terjun dari tebing, ia terjatuh lagi. Tempat untuk mendaratnya kali ini adalah kamarnya sendiri –ia sudah 'pulang'. Hmm…jadi tempat itu, toh, yang Souji dan Yosuke masuki tempo hari kemarin? Menarik.

.

.

Amagi Yukiko hilang. Itulah hal pertama yang masuk ke dalam telinga Ruuki ketika menginjakkan kakinya dalam gerbang sekolah pagi itu. Bagaimana bisa hilang? Entahlah. Yang pasti, itu menjadi tugas baru untuk para polisi.

Selama seminggu tidak pernah kelihatan batang hidung Yukiko. Ini terjadi sejak tampilnya Yukiko di layar televisi tengah malam saat itu. Sejujurnya ini membuat Ruuki curiga. Mungkinkah setiap orang yang tampil di televisi saat tengah malam itu akan tewas seperti Saki? Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana caranya?

Suatu malam yang cerah, Ruuki sedang duduk dan makan bersama dengan Ryotaro, Nanako, dan Souji. Televisi yang menyiarkan berita menyatakan bahwa Yukiko sudah pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

"Agak aneh, ya," gumam Ryotaro. "Polisi sudah mencarinya selama seminggu ini dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba tadi sore orangtuanya menelepon ke kepolisian dan menyatakan bahwa Amagi Yukiko pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Sudah seperti mencari sensasi lewat kabur dari rumah saja…"

Mendengar perkataan pamannya itu, Ruuki melihat Souji melirik Ryotaro tanpa ekspresi, namun seakan ingin membantah perkataan pria yang lebih tua itu. Tapi biarlah, Ruuki diam saja.

Hari Selasa. Saat ini adalah tanggal merah, yang berarti hari libur. Di pagi yang cerah hari Selasa ini, Ruuki menemani Nanako menonton acara kartun favorit adik sepupunya di TV, sedangkan Souji sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Junes.

Bel rumah berbunyi, dan Ruuki yang membukakan pintu. Gadis itu melihat ada Chie yang datang ke rumah itu. Chie yang memiliki rambut pendek itu mengajak senpainya serta Nanako untuk ikut bersamanya dan Souji ke Junes. Nanako senang sekali, matanya berbinar-binar. Ya, sebenarnya Nanako sangat ingin pergi ke Junes sekali saja, namun ayahnya selalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa membawanya kesana. Jadilah Ruuki dan Nanako pergi ke Junes bersama Souji dan Chie.

Di Junes, Yosuke dan Yukiko sudah menunggu mereka di _foodcourt_. Melihat Ruuki dan Nanako ikut datang, Yosuke langsung memesankan tambahan 2 porsi steak.

Keenamnya duduk mengitari meja. Nanako ada di antara Ruuki dan Souji. Gadis kecil itu sangat senang sekali. Matanya masih berbinar sedari tadi. Apalagi saat ia menyantap steak yang ditraktir Yosuke, rasanya enak sekali! dan Nanako belum pernah makan steak seenak itu.

Usai makan, ternyata Chie masih ingin menambah porsi untuknya sekalian membeli minuman. Gadis berambut coklat susu itu menarik tangan Yosuke agar pemuda itu yang membayarnya. Karena takut 'disiksa' teman sekelasnya itu, Yosuke akhirnya menurut, lalu menawarkan minuman pada keempat orang yang lain. Setelah membeli minuman, kedua orang itu kembali lagi.

"Nanako-chan, ayahmu polisi, ya?" tanya Yukiko berbasa-basi.

"Iya, Otou-san sangat sibuk, apalagi akhir-akhir ini," jawab Nanako sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau sering sendirian di rumah kalau ayahmu kerja?" tanya Yosuke, dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Nanako.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang kau tidak kesepian lagi. Kan, sudah ada kedua sepupumu –onee-chan dan onii-chan!" sahut Chie ceria.

"Onee-chan…onii-chan?" gumam Nanako.

"Tentu saja, keduanya, kan, kakakmu. Tentu kau akan memanggil mereka seperti itu, kan?" tanya Chie.

"Mm…ng!" angguk Nanako sambil tersenyum.

Matahari mulai meninggi, udara semakin panas. Yosuke mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam gedung utnuk melihat-lihat. Mata Nanako berbinar-binar lagi.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, genk motor cukup meresahkan masyarakat Inaba. Malam itu Ruuki sedang menonton berita bersama Souji dan Nanako sambil makan malam. Pada berita tersebut, sang reporter sedang mewawancarai seorang pemuda kekar yang bertato bernama Tatsumi Kanji yang diduga adalah salah satu anggota genk motor. Padahal si Tatsumi Kanji sendiri berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa ia bukan anggota genk motor.

Melihat tampang Kanji yang begitu seram, Nanako agak sedikit ngeri. Melihat kengerian pada adik sepupunya, Souji menunjukan salah satu teknik sulapnya agar perhatian Nanako tidak tertuju pada berita itu lagi –dan ia berhasil.

Ulangan midsemester tiba. Entah kenapa sejak seminggu sebelumnya, para murid Yasogami menjadi lebih religius dari sebelumnya. Lebih sering berdoa di kuil dan memberi persembahan, jarang main, lebih sering ke perpustakaan, dan sebagainya –seakan orang yang baru bertobat.

Selama seminggu penuh setiap harinya dipenuhi dengan soal-soal midsemester. Dan di hari terakhir, hujan turun dan kabut mulai datang. Saat tengah malam, Ruuki melihat sesosok orang tampil di televisi lagi. Orang itu adalah Kanji.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Ruuki berpapasan dengan Chie dan Yosuke yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Satonaka-san? Hanamura-san? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"S-senpai!" sahut Yosuke terkejut.

"K-kami s-sedang…eh…" jawab Chie tergagap.

Lalu Ruuki melihat apa yang menjadi objek 'penelitian' kedua adik kelasnya. Ternyata itu adalah Tatsumi Kanji. Kanji tidak seorang diri, ada seorang yang lain yang berambut biru dan mengenakan topi serta pakaian serba biru. Keduanya sedang berbincang-bincang. Mengerti bahwa Chie dan Yosuke sedang mengikuti Kanji, Ruuki pun meninggalkan keduanya.

Selanjutnya, berita tentang Kanji tersiar lagi. Kali ini tentang kasus menghilangnya si pemuda tersebut. Pada hari Minggu, Ruuki yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kuil melihat Souji dan ketiga orang temannya keluar dari Tekstil Tatsumi. Tatsumi. Hmm…rumahnya Tatsumi Kanji?

Setelah memastikan keempat adik kelasnya sudah pergi agak jauh, Ruuki masuk ke Tekstil Tatsumi dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sudah agak tua dan menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, ng, keempat orang yang barusan keluar itu, tadi mereka sedang apa disini?" tanya Ruuki sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang anakku, Kanji. Lalu mereka bertanya tentang kain itu," ujar si wanita tua sambil menunjuk kain merah yang terpampang di depan. "Itu adalah kain yang pernah dipesan oleh Hiiragi Misuzu, penyanyi enka yang sedang naik daun."

"Ah, begitu. Terimakasih, saya permisi," ujar Ruuki lalu keluar dari tempat itu.

Lalu ia berpikir, kenapa tadi ia menanyakan hal seperti itu? Seperti bukan dia yang biasa saja… Ruuki menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju rumah.

Sudah berhari-hari sejak menghilangnya Tatsumi Kanji yang ternyata adalah seorang siswa kelas 10 di SMA Yasogami, kini rumor-rumor tentang pemuda itu berterbangan di sekolah –dan rumor-rumor itu sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi bukan Ruuki namanya kalau menanggapi sebuah rumor dengan serius.

Hari itu si tokoh utama ini sedang merasa pening, sepertinya ia telat makan kemarin siang. Kemarin sepulang sekolah ia ikut klub sepakbola yang diketuai oleh Nagase Daisuke. Karena ia lupa bawa bekal, ia tidak makan di sekolah, bahkan tidak sempat pergi ke kantin. Jadilah ia makan ramen sore hari bersama dengan Souji, ditraktir oleh Ichijo Kou si ketua klub basket, dan Daisuke. Karena ia makan pukul 4 sore, maka Ruuki tidak makan malam lagi. Dan pagi ini ia harus menanggung akibatnya, maag.

Ruuki pergi ke ruang UKS untuk mencari obat, lalu bertemu dengan Konishi Naoki, adik dari Saki. Sambil beristirahat di UKS, Ruuki mengajaknya mengobrol macam-macam, seperti saat ia bersama dengan Saki.

10 hari. Sudah sepuluh hari Kanji menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Tiba-tiba berita di televisi menyatakan Tatsumi Kanji sudah pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sama seperti kejadian Yukiko, orang yang terhilang tiba-tiba pulang ke rumahnya sore hari seorang diri.

.

.

"Souji-kun, tolong bilang Nanako-chan kalau aku pulang telat hari ini, soalnya ada rapat panitia karyawisata," pinta Ruuki saat jam istirahat siang pada adik sepupunya di atap.

Souji sedang makan ramen instan bersama dengan Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, dan Kanji di atap saat itu, ketika Ruuki datang.

"Ng, aku juga akan pulang telat hari ini, Nee-san, ada kerja sambilan," ujar Souji.

"Hah? Kau kerja sambilan?" tanya Yosuke yang terkejut.

"Iya, hari ini jadwal kerja sambilanku adalah mengajar sebagai guru privat sampai malam," jawab Souji.

"Ah begitu, baiklah, nanti aku akan telepon ke rumah saja," ucap Ruuki sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan adik-adik kelasnya.

Usai rapat, Ruuki ditarik oleh seorang reporter berita untuk diwawancarai mengenai kegiatan sekolah yang menyita waktu sampai sore hari seperti saat ini. Dengan enggan Ruuki menjawab secuek mungkin dengan harapan sang reporter segera melepaskannya pergi. Dan harapannya terkabul, sang reporter hanya bertahan menanyakan 4 buah pertanyaan saja.

Langit malam semakin seram jika hujan. Dan khusus untuk Ruuki sendiri, sebenarnya ia menyukai hujan, tetapi lain ceritanya jika ada kabut juga yang menghiasi malam. Hujan ditambah kabut. Baiklah, berarti tengah malam ini ia akan melihat sosok orang berikutnya di layar televisi. Dan kalau dugaannya benar, malam ini ia akan melihat dirinya sendiri.

.

**-Di kamar Souji-**

Pukul 12 tengah malam. Hujan. Kabut. Saatnya melirik layar televisi lagi.

Kali ini sosok yang ditampilkan adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru sedang dikelilingi oleh boneka-boneka berbulu yang besar di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru muda. Layaknya acara berita televisi, ada tulisan besar di layar bagian bawah:

'Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Jangan pernah datang mencariku.'

Souji menatap dekat-dekat untuk tahu siapa gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk, dan tampilah wajah orang yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Souji. Itu adalah Shirato Ruuki. Kakak sepupunya. Orang yang tinggal di dua kamar sebelah kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu tayangan usai, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Souji beranjak ingin keluar kamar. Ia ingat tadi ia makan malam dengan Ruuki dan Nanako, berarti Ruuki masih ada di rumah. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar Ruuki. Pintu kamar itu terkunci. Jelas. Itu sudah tengah malam dan normalnya orang sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing dengan sebelumnya mengunci pintu.

Tidak ingin terlalu curiga, Souji kembali ke kamarnya. Mengingat dengan pasti bahwa Ruuki tidak keluar rumah sama sekali sejak makan malam.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, hari Minggu yang cerah, setelah Souji mandi dan berpakaian, pemuda itu langsung turun ke lantai satu dan ke dapur. Dilihatnya Nanako sedang membuatkan roti panggang dan teh untuknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ruuki sedang ada di dalam rumah.

"Nanako, mana Ruuki nee-san?" tanya Souji.

"Nee-san barusan keluar untuk pergi ke kuil seperti biasa," jawab Nanako tersenyum.

"Barusan?" tanya Souji lagi.

"Iya, baru saja begitu Nee-san keluar dan menutup pintu, Nii-san sampai kesini," jawab Nanako.

Souji langsung keluar rumah meninggalkan Nanako yang kebingungan melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju kuil. Sesampainya disana, tidak ada siapa pun, kecuali seekor rubah yang Souji kenal. Sang rubah seakan menyuruh Souji untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju belakang kuil. Dan si pemuda ini menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing dimatanya. Itu tas Ruuki. Tergeletak di atas tanah begitu saja.

Souji melirik rubah yang ada di dekatnya, dan si hewan itu menunjukkan wajah cemas. Dan yang kemudian pemuda itu tahu adalah, ia terlambat. Kakak sepupunya sudah menghilang. Shirato Ruuki sudah diculik oleh entah siapa yang menjadi pelakunya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya Fei bingung gimana bikin adegan Ruuki hilang, apa yang jadi shadow Ruuki, dan apa yang dilihat IT di mayonaka TV saat tengah malam itu. Jadinya ya…gaje gini deh ._. #dor

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Uwaaaa maaf baru update! Eh iya, Fei gak nyangka kalo chapter 3 kalo ngikutin plot yang Fei bikin sebenernya panjang banget. Jadi Fei bagi dua deh. Padahal Fei udah selesai bikin plotnya sampe tamat di chapter 8, tapi gara-gara chapter ini diluar perkiraan jadinya mungkin baru akan tamat di chapter 9 ._.

BTW, mungkin ada yang bingung atau kesel karena Fei sepertinya mendramatisir jalan cerita dengan membuat Ruuki diculik juga. Tapi cara pikir Fei tuh gini: Fei berusaha untuk bikin Ruuki enggak mary-sue yang apa-apa serba tersedia –persona main pake aja tanpa ada rintangannya. Dan Fei juga gak mau bikin di fict ini Ruuki hanya seakan 'menonton' Souji dkk seperti yang ada di chapter 1 dan 2. Gitu loh, semoga sepikir dengan readers yaaa~

.

**Sp-Cs**: Persona Ruuki kan udah bukan Mazed Eyes lagi. Kan udah berubah jadi Doomed Eyes sejak seremoni kematian Chidori di chapter 8 Wonderful Journey :3

**ugya-kun gaje**: Iya! Entar Ruuki masuk IT xD. Pertanyaan yang lain akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya ya :)

**shikakukouki777**: Ide bagus, Fei akan pertimbangkan :)

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 3: "Trying hard to reach out, But when I tried to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me."**

**.**

**.**

_Souji menatap dekat-dekat untuk tahu siapa gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk, dan tampilah wajah orang yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Souji. Itu adalah Shirato Ruuki. Kakak sepupunya…_

… _Kakak sepupunya sudah menghilang. Shirato Ruuki sudah diculik oleh entah siapa yang menjadi pelakunya__._

.

.

Souji berkumpul dengan Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, dan Kanji di Junes. Pemuda itu membawa serta tas sepupunya yang ia temukan di belakang kuil.

Tim Investigasi benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa harus Ruuki? Dan menurut pengamatan mereka, kasus Saki-Yukiko-Kanji semuanya berhubungan dengan Hiiragi Misuzu secara tidak langsung. Nah, bagaimana dengan Ruuki? Gadis itu baru datang setelah ada kasus si Hiiragi itu. Dengan kata lain, Ruuki sudah diluar lingkaran batas kemungkinan dijadikan korban.

Dan sekarang pemuda berambut mangkok berwarna abu itu tidak hanya memikirkan tentang kakak sepupunya, tetapi juga memikirkan Nanako serta pamannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis kecil itu jika Ruuki benar-benar diculik? Bagaimana perasaan pamannya ketika keponakannya sendiri yang menjadi korban selanjutnya?

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama Souji dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk langsung pergi bertanya pada Teddie. Jadilah mereka masuk ke dalam Mayonaka Channel.

Hening. Mereka sudah sampai di dalam televisi yang biasa mereka masuki, tetapi tumben Teddie tidak ada disana untuk menyambut mereka seperti biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba, yang dicari-cari berlari menuju 'sensei'-nya.

"Senseeeiii, kumaaa!" seru Teddie sambil berlari ketakutan lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Souji.

"Teddie! Kami mau tanya lagi! Apakah hari ini ada orang yang dilempar masuk kesini lagi?" tanya Yosuke yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Teddie tidak tahu tentang orang yang dilempar kesini lagi, kuma! Tapi ada monster yang belum lama ini tiba disini lalu mengejar Teddie, kuma!" jawab Teddie.

"Hah? Ada monster dari dunia kami masuk kesini, begitu?" tanya Chie kebingungan.

"Iya kuma! Itu dia monsternya kuma!" seru Teddie ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke sesuatu berwarnaputih salju dan berkaki empat yang berlari menuju Souji dan kawan-kawannya.

"Miauw! Miauw! Miaaauuw!" seru makhluk yang mengejar Teddie.

"Eh? Suara kucing?" sekarang Kanji yang bingung.

"Ah! Itu kan, Serafina, kucingnya Ruuki senpai!" ujar Yukiko.

"Ke-kenapa…kenapa kucingnya bisa ada disini…?" gumam Yosuke. "Teddie, kau bisa bahasa kucing tidak?"

Lalu Teddie pun berusaha mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut si kucing putih. Anehnya, ternyata Teddie bisa mengerti apa yang Serafina katakan.

Lewat perantara Teddie, Serafina menceritakan bagaimana kucing itu bisa ada disana. Pagi ini Ruuki berniat untuk pergi ke kuil seperti biasa. Tetapi khusus hari ini, ia bilang tidak akan lama, jadinya ia tidak mengajak kucingnya ikut. Janjinya sih, paling lama hanya 15 menit, tetapi Serafina sudah menunggu lebih lama dari itu sehingga si kucing berlari menuju kuil. Di kuil, kucing putih tersebut hanya melihat Souji yang memegang tas Ruuki. Walaupun kucing, ternyata Serafina punya indra penciuman yang tajam –walau tak setajam anjing. Ia mengendus bau majikannya, tapi ia tidak berani pergi jauh-jauh. Lalu teringatlah bahwa ia pernah melihat majikannya 'masuk' ke dalam televisi saat melihat 'tayangan' Yukiko, maka masuklah Serafina ke dalam televisi di kamar Ruuki dan bertemu Teddie.

"Jadi…Serafina juga tidak melihat siapa pelakunya…" gumam Souji.

"Tapi, kenapa senpai bisa ikut diculik? Ruuki senpai, kan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hiiragi Misuzu?!" ujar Yosuke kesal.

Ya. Inilah teka-tekinya. Tim Investigasi pernah membuat hipotesa bahwa kemungkinan besar orang yang diculik adalah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Hiiragi Misuzu, tampil di berita, lalu muncul di _Midnight Channel_. Dalam kasus senpai mereka ini, Ruuki memang sempat tampil di berita dan di acara menyebalkan yang hanya akan tayang setiap tengah malam saat cuaca hujan serta berkabut. Tetapi, gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu menahu mengenai penyanyi enka tersebut. Baiklah, kalau seperti ini sepertinya mereka harus membuat hipotesa yang baru.

"Omong-omong, apa kau tahu maksud kata-kata yang tertulis dilayar kemarin, Sou?" tanya Yosuke. "Itu, tuh, yang 'Jangan pernah datang mencariku'."

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku juga masih belum terlalu mengenal dia. Kami sepupu jauh dan kami baru pertama kali bertemu saat sama-sama sampai di Inaba di hari yang sama," ujar Souji.

"Ng, berarti kita harus mencari informasi seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Chie, mengingat bahwa akhir-akhir ini penciuman Teddie sudah tidak setajam dulu. "Tapi aku ragu, dia masih termasuk orang baru di Inaba, apakah sudah banyak orang tahu hal tentang dia?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu," ucap Souji.

.

.

2-3 jam Tim Investigasi mencari informasi tentang Ruuki, hasilnya rata-rata sama. Informasi yang mereka dapatkan semuanya merupakan hal yang memang mereka sudah ketahui –seperti tinggal dimana, sekolah dimana, kelas berapa, hari Minggu ke kuil, kerabatnya siapa, punya kucing. Di sekolah, informasi yang mereka dapatkan pun bukanlah informasi yang baru mereka ketahui. Yah, mungkin wajar. Sebab bagaimana pun juga baik Ruuki dan Souji adalah warga baru di Inaba –belum banyak orang tahu hal-hal detil tentang keduanya.

Saat Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, dan Yukiko istirahat untuk makan siang, Souji tetap nekad untuk menanyakan warga sekitar. Lapar, memang. Lelah, sudah pasti. Tetapi ia tetap mencari dan terus mencari. Bukan hanya ia khawatir akan sepupunya itu, tetapi ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ryotaro beserta Nanako kalau nanti malam keduanya mendapati bahwa Ruuki menghilang.

Sampai suatu kita Tim Investigasi sudah (hampir) menyerah karena tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berarti. Saat itu sudah mau pukul 4 sore. Biasanya jam segitu tim ini baru kembali dari dunia antahberantah itu, tapi hari ini bahkan mereka belum pergi kesana sama sekali. Oh, mungkin karena biasanya mereka mencari informasi lebih dari sehari. Tetapi khusus kali ini, Souji ingin menyelamatkan Ruuki sebelum malam ini juga. Karena khawatir akan kakak sepupunya, kasihan akan adik sepupu serta pamannya.

"Ng, sepertinya kita tidak ada jalan lain selain bertanya pada Nanako," ujar Chie tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, sepertinya keduanya cukup akrab, bukan? Kupikir mungkin Nanako mengetahui suatu hal yang kita tidak tahu…"

"Ya, aku sependapat. Tentu saja, kita bisa membuat pertanyaannya sesantai mungkin, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan padanya," kata Yukiko.

Baiklah. Souji akhirnya setuju akan usul itu. Ia dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju kediaman Dojima. Saat sedang melewati suatu jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Konishi Naoki yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko.

"Ah, Naoki!" sapa Yosuke.

"Jangan memanggilku sok akrab begitu," ujar Naoki sambil membuang mukanya. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok kucing putih yang ada di pundak Souji. "Kucing itu…"

"Ah, ini kucing Ruuki nee-san," kata Souji.

"Oh. Ruuki senpainya mana?" tanya Naoki.

"Ng, itu dia, kami sedang mencarinya," jawab Kanji.

"Naoki-kun, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ruuki senpai?" selidik Chie.

"Maksudmu seperti tayangan tengah malam kemarin itu?" ujar Naoki. "Senpai pernah bilang bahwa dia jarang bisa punya teman yang bisa dia percaya. Katanya ia dicap orang sebagai orang yang jutek dan penyendiri. Dan karena biasanya orang-orang sudah punya genk masing-masing, Ruuki senpai kesulitan untuk bergaul karena merasa tertolak di genk mana pun. Pada akhirnya ia pun melakukan segala hal seorang diri dan memaksa dirinya untuk bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa tergantung pada orang lain.

"Dia terpaksa menggunakan topeng sebagai orang pendiam agar tidak diganggu orang disekitarnya. Senpai sudah pernah mencoba untuk melepas topengnya, tetapi murid-murid sekolah lamanya tidak mau menerima dia yang tanpa topeng.

"Tetapi senpai bersyukur, 2 tahun lalu ada orang-orang yang 'menyelamatkan' dia dari kesendirian itu. Sayangnya, ia hanya bersama mereka selama setahun, karena sekarang mereka berpisah dan senpai harus memakai topeng lagi," jelas Naoki panjang lebar.

"K-kau…tahu banyak tentang dia?" tanya Yosuke curiga.

"T-TIDAK!" seru Naoki yang wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah. "Aku hanya bertemu dengan Ruuki senpai beberapa kali karena kami sama-sama menjadi pengurus UKS semester ini, lalu ia bercerita seperti itu…"

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti suka pada Ruuki senpai! Iya kaaann…" goda Yosuke sambil bercanda.

"B-bukan seperti itu! A-aku c-cuma.." kata Naoki.

"Jangan goda dia seperti itu Yosuke!" seru Chie sambil menendang kaki Yosuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

Setelah berterimakasih pada Naoki, Tim Investigasi langsung beranjak ke Junes dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke 'dunia lain' di balik layar televisi. Ya, sedikit banyak mereka sudah tahu ada apa dengan Ruuki. Satu potongan teka-teki dari korban kali ini sudah terjawab.

_Shirato Ruuki yang kesepian karena selalu sendiri itu ingin menghilang_.

.

.

Teddie membawa mereka ke suatu tempat di dalam televisi itu. Tempat itu seperti rumah biasa, warnanya putih dan ada beberapa dinding kaca. Rumah itu bagus sekali. Dan menurut Serafina –kucing Ruuki-, itu adalah figur rumah Ruuki sebelum terjadi kebakaran yang menewaskan orangtuanya.

Tim Investigasi langsung masuk ke dalam 'rumah' itu. dan menemukan banyak sosok boneka yang besar bersender di dinding, seperti apa yang mereka lihat di 'tayangan' menyebalkan itu. Baru menapakan beberapa langkah kaki di dalam ruangan itu, sejumlah ekor _shadow_ langsung melompat dan menyerah kelima remaja tersebut. Hal ini terjadi juga pada setiap lantai yang mereka masuki di rumah itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di lantai terakhir –lantai terakhir, dimana seharusnya mereka akan bertemu dengan Ruuki dan bahkan _shadow_ dari gadis itu. Dan benar juga. Pintu terakhir yang mereka masuki, saat mereka masuk dalam ruangan itu, dua sosok gadis menunggu mereka. Yang satu manusia, yang satu lagi bukan.

Ruuki yang asli dikelilingi banyak pedang panjang yang tertancap di lantai –membuat gadis itu tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Sedang yang palsu menenakan piyama dan menggendong boneka kucing berwarna putih yang mirip seperti Serafina.

"Nee-san!" seru Souji begitu melihat kakak sepupunya.

"Senpai! Kami akan segera menolongmu!" Yosuke ikut berseru pada senpainya.

"Menolongnya?" ujar Ruuki yang 'palsu' itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Mana bisa kau menolongnya? Bahkan meraihnya keluar saja tidak bisa!"

"Kami akan membuatnya keluar dari tempat ini!" kata Chie.

"Menggelikan," ujar sang _shadow_. "Banyak orang yang sudah meraih tangannya untuk keluar dari lingkaran hitamnya, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya benar-benar ada di tempat terang. Kalau terus berada di tempat gelap, untuk apa lagi hidup? Lebih baik menghilang saja, kan, _aku_?!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau bukan aku!" seru Ruuki.

"Oh ya?" tanya si _shadow_. "Tentu saja, aku bukanlah kau yang memakai topeng, sebab aku adalah sosok yang ada di baik topeng! Sosok yang selalu tahu dan satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa kau sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri!"

"Ap-apa?! Bunuh diri?! Kenapa?" tanya Kanji.

"Tekanan mental, tentu saja," jawab Ruuki 'yang satu lagi'. "Tertolak dari masyarakat kebanyakan, tidak ada yang mau menerima dirimu yang sebenarnya, harus memakai topeng. Walau sudah pakai topeng, tetap tidak bisa berbaur. Dan saat kebakaran rumah itu terjadi, orang-orang langsung berpaling kepadamu dan menatapmu dengan pandangan kasihan. Akhirnya, kau hanya menjadi tempat sampah untuk perasaan simpatik orang-orang.

"Muak dengan dunia nyata dan mencoba membunuh dirimu berkali-kali namun tidak pernah berhasil. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, klau tidak ada yang membutuhkan, lebih baik lenyap, kan?"

"Tolong hentikan!" raung Ruuki. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu! Aku tahu setiap detil tentang dirimu. Sebab kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau!" seru sang _shadow_.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah bisa diduga oleh Tim Investigasi. Ruuki yang palsu berubah wujud menjadi bentuk yang sesungguhnya. Boneka kucing yang digendong tadi terjatuh ke lantai dan membesar, sehingga terlihat seperti harimau putih raksasa yang taringnya panjang. Sosok _shadow_ Ruuki sendiri tidak berubah bentuk, hanya duduk di punggung 'hewan peliharaannya'.

Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, dan Yukiko memanggil persona masing-masing dan menyerang makhluk yang ada di hadapan mereka dibantu dengan kemampuan analisis Teddie. Sedang kucing Ruuki –Serafina- menghampiri majikannya walau tak bisa masuk ke dalam kurungan pedang yang mengurung gadis itu.

Tim Investigasi sangat dibuat kewalahan oleh monster yang mereka hadapi satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Serangan elemental, mudo, megido, dan hama semuanya bisa di-_block_ dengan mudanya. Untuk serangan fisik, si monster sangat gesit untuk menghindar. Padahal, serangan fisik adalah kelemahan dari musuh mereka. Frekuensi serangan fisik mereka berjalan muncul hanya sekitar 1 dari 10. Dan setiap kali kena serangan fisik, _shadow_ tersebut bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri secara total. Nah, siapa yang tidak kewalahan?

Saat Souji dan teman-temannya sudah mulai sangat kelelahan, Yukiko menyadari suatu hal: _shadow_ tersebut sama sekali tidak menyerang mereka sedikitpun. Dengan kata lain, ia mengalahkan lawannya dengan membuat mereka 'mati' kelelahan.

"Cukup," gumam Ruuki ketika Yosuke berusaha untuk menyerang _shadow_-nya lagi.

Gadis berambut biru itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membentuk pistol dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia berseru,

"Doomed Eyes!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

a/n: Di Inaba, Ruuki belum diundang Igor ke Ruang Velvet. Mengenai kekuatan wild card Ruuki pun akan diberitahukan di chapter selanjurnya.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Haihai, ini adalah part 2 dari chapter 3. Jadi sebenernya itungannya ini masih bagian dari chapter 3, sih...#dor

.

**shikakukouki777**: Akihiko akan tampil kok! Kemungkinan chapter depan, saat ke Iwatodai :3. Kalo Minato kan udah meninggal...

**Hane no Aozora**: Misaki/Shirato Ruu adalah orang yang sama kok, bisa dilihat di fict Wonderful Journey. Iya, harusnya memang Sou lihat tv beberapa kali, baru bisa ketawan itu Ruuki. Tapi karena Ruuki yang jadi tokoh utama di fict ini, Fei nulisnya dari sisi Ruuki. Tapi khusus di chapter 3 part 1 kemaren, Fei khusus bikin dari sisi Sou yang settingnya sudah tidak blur lagi tvnya :3

.

Disclaimer: ATLUS

Warning: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 3 part 2~**

**.**

**.**

_"Cukup," gumam Ruuki ketika Yosuke berusaha untuk menyerang __shadow__-nya lagi._

_Gadis berambut biru itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membentuk pistol dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia berseru,_

_"Doomed Eyes!"_

.

.

Sesosok makhluk muncul dan melayang di atas Ruuki. Tim Investigasi dan lawan mereka pun menatap gadis berambut biru itu dengan keheranan –terutama untuk Tim Investigasi sendiri. Jelas saja, yang mereka hadapi adalah _shadow_ milik Ruuki. Menurut pengalaman mereka,_ shadow_ tersebut nantinya akan berubah menjadi persona, dan si korban akan menjadi pengguna persona. Nah, lalu mengapa Ruuki yang ternyata sudah bisa mengeluarkan persona ini masih memiliki_ shadow_?

Tim Investigas lantas berpikir bahwa senpai mereka memanggil persona itu untuk menyerang bayangan dirinya, ternyata ia malah menghancurkan pilar-pilar pedang yang mengurung dirinya. Setelah bebas, ia menghampiri _shadow_ itu dan Souji dkk.

"Kupikir, tentu saja shadow ini tidak menyerang kalian, dan bisa mengelak terhadap serangan kalian," gumam Ruuki sambil menggendong Serafina. "Karena ternyata _shadow_ ini bisa membaca gerakan lawannya, dan memang didesain bukan untuk menyerang."

"Eh, kuma? Berarti...shadow ini...memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Teddie, kuma?" ujar Teddie.

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Yukiko.

"La-lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya kalau begitu?!" seru Kanji.

Ruuki menatap_ shadow_-nya, lalu menghampiri sosok itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mencoba menyentuh monster berupa harimau besar tersebut.

"Serafina selalu menjadi satu-satunya teman yang selalu ada disampingku apa pun yang terjadi," ujar Ruuki, ketika ia berhasil menyentuh monster itu dengan telapak tengannya. "Aku tidak bisa ingat sejak kapan aku menutup diriku pada orang lain. Walau Serafina memang temanku, tetapi ia bukan manusia. Walaupun aku dan dia sama-sama bisa mengerti bahasa satu sama lain, tetapi ia tetaplah seekor kucing. Setiap orang membutuhkan orang lain untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan berjalan bersama. Maka dari itu aku selalu merasa sendirian.

"Orangtuaku sibuk, kakakku juga sibuk. Lalu kebakaran itu terjadi. Dan kupikir semua akan berjalan seperti biasa saja –soalnya waktu mereka bertiga masih ada, toh aku juga selalu sendirian, jadi apa bedanya? Tapi aku jadi kesal sendiri, karena aku tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang kuinginkan dengan jelas. Semua orang memandangku kasihan, tetapi aku tidak membutuhkan simpati mereka.

"Lalu berulang kali aku berharap agar aku bisa menghilang seorang diri –biar aku yang seorang diri ini tidak perlu merasakan kesepian lagi, supaya semuanya usai. Tetapi tidak bisa, aku selalu gagal untuk menghabisi hidupku sendiri.

"Kemudian kau muncul, _shadow_-ku sendiri, tanpa bisa kuduga. Lalu aku mengerti. Seberapapun inginnya aku untuk menutupi diriku yang ada di tempat gelap, pada akhirnya pasti akan ada yang bisa menemukanku kembali. Satu orang yang bisa mengerti pun sudah cukup, sebab aku memang tidak berani meminta lebih.

"Sepertinya, kau memang aku, karena kita berjalan di tempat yang sama. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku selalu menutupi keberadaanmu," ujar Ruuki panjang lebar.

Ruuki yang satu lagi, yang duduk di punggung si monster pun turun ke bawah dan menghadap Ruuki yang asli, lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Kedua sosok itu menghilang, dan muncullah sosok yang lain. Sesosok makhluk yang berupa seorang gadis yang matanya tertutup kain, rambutnya biru panjang sampai ke kaki, menggunakan gaun panjang yang roknya lebar, membawa pedang di pinggangnya. Itu adalah persona Ruuki, namanya adalah Nymph.

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya, melihat tempat serba biru seperti yang pernah ia datangi 2 tahun yang lalu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Pertama, ia seperti sedang ada di dalam mobil limosin, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kedua, perempuan yang ada di samping laki-laki berhidung panjang itu bukanlah Elizabeth.

"Selamat datang kembali, anakku, lama tak jumpa," ujar laki-laki pemilik tempat itu.

"Igor..." gumam Ruuki.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah asistenku, Margareth, ia menggantikan adiknya yakni Elizabeth," ujar Igor, memperkenalkan perempuan yang ada disampingnya pada Ruuki. "Omong-omong, sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan personamu sendiri, benar? Mazed Eyes, yang sudah berubah menjadi Doomed Eyes dulunya adalah milik ibumu. Tetapi sekarang, persona cantik bernama Nymph itu muncul dan menjadi persona milikmu seorang.

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu, bahwa kekuatan _wild card_-mu –kemampuanmu untuk mengganti persona sudah kuambil kembali. Karena kupikir untuk misimu di Inaba, kau tidak membutuhkannya, sebab sekarang kau sudah punya Nymph."

"Jadi, aku punya kekuatan analisis seperti yang Fuuka punya dulu?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tepat sekali," jawabIgor. "Tapi kau masih tetap bisa datang ke ruangan ini seperti biasanya. Untuk sekarang, kau sudah harus bangun dari tidurmu."

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Margareth tersenyum.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru itu membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya ada di kamarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lelah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tidur lagi, sayangnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Kalau ia tidak segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, ia akan telat pergi ke sekolah.

Kemarin, setelah shadow-nya berubah menjadi Nymph, tubuhnya terasa berat sekali karena kelelahan. Adik kelasnya yang bernama Yosuke langsung menggendongnya di punggungnya, dan membawanya pulang ke rumah Dojima bersama Souji. Entah, Ruuki tidak tahu kenapa harus Yosuke. Yang jelas setelah ia pulang, Souji hanya bilang bahwa ia dan teman-temannya ingin bicara dengan Ruuki besok hari.

Bukan, bukan berarti Tim Investigasi memaksa gadis itu untuk langsung kembali ke sekolah setelah apa yang ia lalui kemarin seharian. Mereka ingin bicara tentang Ruuki, tetapi tidak mesti di sekolah. Mereka bermaksud untuk mendatangi rumah Dojima sambil menjenguk gadis itu. Tetapi gadis berambut biru itu bersikeras ingin tetap masuk sekolah. Ya sudahlah, mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ruuki sampai di dapur dan mendapati Nanako sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya seperti biasa.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Nee-san!" seru Nanako tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hn, aku sudah sehat lagi, kok, Nanako-chan," jawab Ruuki.

Ya, semalam, saat Souji dan Yosuke membawa pulang Ruuki, Nanako terlihat cemas melihat sepupunya digendong Yosuke dan Ruuki terlihat sangat lems. Tetapi Souji hanya berkata bahwa kakak sepupunya itu kelelahan membantu di Junes saking karena saking semangatnya.

Ruuki sekarang memasukan bekalnya ke dalam tas dan langsung berpamitan dengan Nanako. Menurut gadis cilik itu, Souji sudah berangkat duluan karena pagi ini ia dan Yosuke akan dihukum oleh Morooka karena kemarin mereka bolos piket kelas.

Jadilah sekarang Ruuki berjalan seorang diri. Inginnya, sih, ia lari ke sekolah mengingat bel sekolah akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Tapi biarlah, telat sehari saja tidak akan membuatnya langsung tinggal kelas atau sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kan?

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan waktu makan siang pun tiba. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Ruuki segera menuju atap sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Souji dan teman-teman sepupunya itu.

Di atap, Souji bersama dengan Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko dan Chie sudah ada disana. Ruuki langsun mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir, di samping Yukiko. Lalu Souji menjelaskan tentang_ shadow _dan persona dan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin pada Ruuki.

"Tapi...kau sudah punya persona sebelumnya, senpai?" tanya Kanji.

"Hmm...ya, tapi persona yang kukeuarkan kemarin itu dulunya adalah milik ibuku yang entah kenapa berekasi saat kupanggil," jawab Ruuki. "Dulu aku punya kekuatan _wild card_ seperti yang dimiliki Souji-kun, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak memilikinya lagi. Dan persona milikku sekarang, Nymph, memiliki kekuatan untuk menganalisa, sama seperti persona Teddie."

"Wow! Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu kita saat melawan_ shadow_!" ujar Chie kegirangan.

"Tentu saja, kalau kalian ingin aku membantu, aku akan bantu," kata Ruuki.

"Nee-san, maksudnya kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Souji.

"Tentu saja. Kalian sudah pergi untuk menyelmatkanku kemarin. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku ingin membantu kalian," jawab Ruuki. '_Lagi pula aku juga merindukan masa-masa aku bersama SEES_,' tambah Ruuki dalam hatinya.

Lalu Ruuki menceritakan kepada Tim Investigasi tentang pengalamannya di Iwatodai bersama dengan SEES. Dan gadis itu sering mendelik kepada Yosuke. Bukan, bukan karena semalam pemuda itu menggendongnya, tetapi karena ia menggantungkan benda yang sama dengan Arisato Minato di lehernya: _earphone_. Pemuda yang pernah ia sukai sewaktu di SEES, Arisato Minato itu, pemuda yang menyelamatkan dunia dari Nyx, kemudian menghembus nafas terakhirnya saat hari wisuda murid kelas 12. Mau tak mau, Ruuki melihat sedikit bayangan Minato pada Yosuke yang memiliki _earphone_ tergantung di leher pemuda itu. Tapi perasaan dan pikirannya itu ia tepis jauh-jauh, berusaha supaya tidak tenggelam pada kesedihan akan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi, dan ia harus mencari 'pujaan hati' yang baru.

.

.

Murid SMA Yasogami pergi kemping seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh guru dan panitia. Ya, kemping, berarti mereka akan bermalam di dalam tenda, bukan penginapan, selama disana.

Suatu ketika, sore harinya saat kemping, Ruuki melihat 4 orang adik kelasnya yakni Souji, Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke sedang berdebat akan suatu hal. Gadis berambut biru itu mendatngi mereka untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka debatkan. Ternyata keempatnya sedang membicarakan tentang kari. Souji dan Yosuke kesal karena kari buatan Yukiko dan Chie tidak bisa dimakan soalnya tidak enak. Bahan makanan untuk hari itu sudah tidak ada –yang tersisa hanyalah bahakan makanan untuk besok saja.

Lalu Ruuki melihat 'keadaan' kari yang dimasakan oleh Yukiko dan Chie. Mencicipinya sedikit, lalu menambahkan beberapa bumbu ke dalamnya, diaduk, dan dicicipi lagi, lalu menuangkannya ke piring empat adik kelasnya.

"Aku dulu terbiasa tinggal sendiri, jadinya biasa masak di rumah. Apalagi sekarang aku kan, sering masak bersama Nanako-chan," ujar Ruuki menjawab tatapan kagum Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko.

Setelah keempatnya makan dengan lahap, Ruuki membantu Yukiko dan Chie merapikan peralatan makan dan masak kelompok mereka.

Malam tiba. Ruuki ada di tenda yang sama dengan kedua gadis yang beberapa jam lalu ia bantu dalam memasak kare. Dan mereka tidak hanya bertiga, karena ada Hanako juga yang sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ruuki, Yukiko, dan Chie yang tidak bisa tidur karena suara Hanako tersebut makin dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kanji ke tenda mereka.

Kanji masuk ke tenda mereka dan langsung terlelap. Makin tidak bisa tidurlah ketiga gadis tersebut. Lalu Chie mengajak sahabatnya dan senpainya ke tenda Souji dan Yosuke. Tenda kedua pemuda itu hanya dihuni tiga orang: Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji. Karena Kanji sudah ada di tenda mereka, mau tak mau mereka bertiga harus 'mengungsi' ke tenda dua pemuda yang disebutkan tadi.

Keesokkan harinya setelah sarapan, Yosuke mengajak teman-teman Tim Investigasinya ke dekat air terjun untuk berenang. Yukiko, Chie, dan Ruuki menolak dengan alasan tidak membawa baju renang. Tetapi ternyata pemuda itu sudah membawa 3 potong pakaian renang untuk dipakai ketiga gadis itu. Yosuke menggunakan alasan demikian,

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf Yukiko-san dan Chie tentang kari kemarin, ucapan terimakasih kalian atas semalam di tendaku dan Souji dimana kami 'menyelamatkan' kalian bertiga."

Skak. Yukiko dan Chie kehabisan kata-kata. Lalu Ruuki mencoba untuk kabur.

"A-anooo...aku baru ingat kalau panitia akan ada pengarahan dari guru pagi ini!" ujar Ruuki gugup lalu langsung lari meninggalkan adik kelasnya, sembari mendoakan 'keselamatan' Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji. Iya, ia mendoakan yang pria, sebab Ruuki tahu kalau Yukiko dan Chie sudah marah, mungkin ketiga pemuda itu akan pulang dengan babak belur.

Dan, ya, untungnya gadis ini adalah salah satu panitia, sehingga ia tidak perlu berbohong saat mengatakan alasannya saat akan kabur dari paksaan adik kelasnya.

.

.

Ada bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang di televisi saat tengah malam. Gadis itu membelakangi layar. Tidak jelas siapa gadis itu. Yang pasti, siapa pun ia, pasti dialah korban berikutnya.

Hari itu sudah beberapa minggu lewat sejak karyawisata. Ruuki sudah bergabung dengan Tim Investigasi dan membantu Teddie menganalisa_ shadow_ yang mereka hadapi.

Kemarin sebuah berita menyatakan bahwa seorang artis bernama Kujikawa Rise akan kembali ke kampung halamannya yakni Inaba. Dan selama di Inaba, Rise akan tinggal bersama dengan neneknya yang menjual tofu.

Kemudian tayangan televisi yang menyebalkan saat tengah malam memperjelas siapa yang akan jadi mangsanya. Dan ternyata wajah yang ditampilkan adalah wajah seorang Kujikawa Rise.

Souji dan teman-temannya berniat mendatangi Rise, untuk memperingatinya, dan sebisa mungkin mencegah terjadi penculikan terhadap gadis itu. Tetapi Ruuki tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Sialnya, para guru sudah mulai mencekoki para murid kelas 12 SMA Yasogami berbagai pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah.

Sampai suatu ketika, saat Ruuki akhirnya bisa pulang setelah pelajaran tambahan, Souji menelepon ke ponselnya dan memberitahu gadis itu bahwa Rise menghilang. Ruuki langsung berlari ke Junes, tempat teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

Di dalam Mayonaka TV, Ruuki dan lainnya langsung mengenakan kacamata khusus yang diberikan Teddie agar mereka bisa melihat sekitar dengan jelas, tanpa melihat kabut. Disana, Teddie menyatakan bahwa ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu, tapi tidak jelas posisinya dimana. Maka dari itu Tim Investigasi berniat untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai sang artis.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat informasi-informasi yang mereka kumpulkan sudah cukup, Tim Investigas kembali lagi pada Teddie. Kemudian 'beruang jadi-jadian' itu langsung membawa mereka ke suatu tempat di dalam TV. Tempat itu seperti sebuah klub malam. Dan Ruuki merasa seperti masuk ke dalam Escapade di Iwatodai untuk kedua kalinya.

Menurut Souji, _shadow_ yang mereka hadapi makin lama makin kuat. Dari sejak pergi ke tempat _shadow_ Yukiko, Kanji, Ruuki, pada akhirnya Rise. Makin lama makin kuat _shadow_ yang ada.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan menyusuri setiap pintu, akhirnya mereka menemukan Rise dengan _shadow_ gadis itu. Rise yang terus-terusan menolak perkataan_ shadow_-nya, dan _shadow_ itu yang terus menekan gadis itu. Dan puncaknya sudah ditebak Tim Investigasi, yakni berubahlah sang _shadow_ ke wujud aslinya.

Teddie dan Ruuki langsung berdiri di belakang untuk menganalisa lawan mereka, sisanya berdiri di depan untuk bertarung. Sampai pada waktu tertentu, semua serangan mereka tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Seberapa pun kekuatan Tim Investigasi, _shadow_ itu bisa menghalaunya.

Mereka merasa de javu. Apalagi setelah itu Rise berdiri dengan sendirinya dan mengajak makhluk itu berbicara. Sungguh, seakan sebuah tayangan yang diputar ulang. Kalau sebelumnya adalah Ruuki, sekarang adalah Rise. _Shadow_ Rise perlahan berubah menjadi persona yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan analisis yang bahkan lebih kuat dari kemampuan Teddie dan Ruuki.

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah tiba-tiba _shadow_ Teddie muncul dari belakang. Semakin Teddie mengelak, semakin _shadow_ itu membesar dan akhirnya menunjukkan wujud aslinya, sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Tetapi ini adalah Teddie. Dan saat mereka masih kebingungan, _shadow_ Teddie mulai menyerang mereka. Ruuki langsung memulihkan stamina teman-temannya, sedangkan Rise menganalisa_ shadow_ itu.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, hari itu usai sudah setelah mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan shadow Teddie dengan amat susah payah. Rise bergabung dengan Tim Investigasi menggantikan posisi Teddie. Teddie akan ikut bertarung di barisan depan, sedangkan yang menganalisa musuh adalah Rise dan Ruuki.

Hari-hari berlangsung dengan sangat tenang. Sangat tenang. Malam-malam yang datang pun cerah –tanpa hujan ditambah kabut. Tenang sekali.

Tetapi ketenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, ketenangan itu lenyap saat suatu ketika mereka menemukan tubuh Morooka Kinshiro yang sudah tak bernyawa tergantung di atas antena.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

Untuk chapter ini, Ruuki akan 'reuni' singkat dengan SEES walau tidak semuanya ada. Akan ada beberapa potongan kecil adegan P3F dan P3P, serta sedikit 'hint' mengenai Persona Trinity Soul.

.

shikakukouki777: Yang deket sama Ruuki itu Ysuke, bukan Kanji. #dor #eaa wkwk

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS.

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 4: "Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here, So I prayed I could breakaway."**

**.**

**.**

_Tetapi ketenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, ketenangan itu lenyap saat suatu ketika mereka menemukan tubuh Morooka Kinshiro yang sudah tak bernyawa tergantung di atas antena._

.

.

Murid-murid SMA Yasogami langsung mengikuti seremoni pagi itu juga. Tentu saja, seremoni kali ini adalah mengenang kepergian Morooka Kinshiro. Aneh memang, tidak ada hujan atau badai bahkan kabut, tiba-tiba mereka menemukan jasad salah satu guru sekolah mereka tergantung di atas antena. Yang menyebalkan adalah, cara ia tewasnya pun sama seperti saat Konishi Saki meninggal. Ya, warga sekolah Yasogami bahkan masyarakat Inaba pasti akan langsung berpikir bahwa kedua korban ini tewas di tangan pelaku yang sama.

Sepulang sekolah, Tim Investigssi 'rapat' di Junes, membicarakan tentang guru mereka itu. Bukan, bukan gosip dan mengeluh tentang betapa menyebalkannya si _King Moron_, tetapi tentang bagaimana mungkin si pelaku membunuh Morooka.

Menurut hipotesa dan kesimpulan yang mereka buat dari sejumlah kasus yang korbannya sudah mereka selamatkan, pelaku hanya akan menculik siapa pun yang mendadak 'terkenal' karena masuk dalam perbincangan di berita televisi, lalu muncul di Mayonaka Channel saat tengah malam. Tetapi, seingat Souji dan teman-temannya, mereka tidak pernah melihat Morooka masuk berita dan Mayonaka Channel sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba saja pagi itu mereka menemukan tubuh 'yang seharusnya' tidak mungkin ada disana.

Lalu Tim Investigasi berniat untuk mengetuk layar televisi yang biasa mereka masuki, maksudnya adalah untuk memanggil dan berbicara dnegan Teddie. Alangkah terkejutnya saat mereka menemukan Teddie yang ada di dunia mereka sedang duduk di sofa pijat dekat televisi 'langganan' mereka.

Ternyata sewaktu masih di dalam Mayonaka TV belum lama tadi, Teddie memang merasakan adanya seseorang di tempat tersebut, tapi tidak tahu siapa. Maka dari itu, seperti biasa, kelompok remaja itu mencari informasi mengenai siapa yang ada di dalam televisi.

Sampai suatu hari, mereka mendapati bahwa yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap guru mereka adalah Kubo Mitsuo, seorang siswa dari sekolah lain yang dulu pernah beberapa kali mengajak Yukiko berkencan –tetapi selalu ditolak gadis itu. Kemudian Tim Investigas yang sedang membicarakan tentang Kubo itu bertemu dengan seorang detektif muda, yang pernah mereka lihat berjalan bersama dengan Kanji sebelum pemuda itu diculik.

Detektif itu mengatakan namanya Shirogane Naoto, dan berencana akan mulai masuk sebagai murid pindahan di sekolah SMA Yasogami sebagai murid kelas 10 beberapa hari lagi. Dan sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat menyatakan bahwa ia mencurigai bahwa si pelaku dari kasus beruntun ini ada di tengah-tengah Souji dan teman-temannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ingin memusingkan perkara Naoto lebih lanjut, Tim Investigasi berniat untuk langsung terjun ke Mayonaka TV untuk mencari keberadaan Kubo Mitsuo.

Di Mayonaka TV, Rise segera memanggil personanya untuk mencari 'mangsa' mereka, lalu Tim Investigas langsung menuju tempat yang Rise tunjuk.

Tempat itu membuat mereka seperti berada di suatu game –benar-benar ada di game. Shadow-shadow yang bermunculan pun seperti monster yang biasa ditemui di dalam permainan petualangan. Souji selaku pemimpin tim, memutuskan untuk membagi dua timnya untuk berpencar –berhubung mereka punya dua orang pengguna persona yang bisa menganalisis. Tim pertama diketuai oleh Souji, anggotanya ada Rise, Teddie, dan Chie. Tim kedua diketuai oleh Yosuke, anggotanya ada Ruuki, Kanji, dan Yukiko. Dan mereka mulai berpencar di lantai 2.

Beberapalama mereka berjalan di setiap lantai, kelompok yang diketuai oleh Yosuke sering mendapat masalah. Yang sering mendapat masalah sebenarnya adalah ketuanya sendiri yang (agak) ceroboh. Beberapa kali mereka harus mendengar dentingan loncong milik Death, bahkan pernah sekali Yosuke membuka peti harta yang ternyata isinya adalah Death. Bukan-bukannya Ruuki yang tidak becus menganalisis wilayah mereka atau tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Death. Tetapi memang nyatanya Death memang tidak bisa diprediksi kedatangannya. Dan andai Yosuke tidak ceroboh, mungkin mereka tidak perlu berlari terus-terusan karena dikejar _shadow_ menyebalkan itu. Oh, dan untung Chie tidak ada di kelompok mereka. Jika ya, mungkin akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga di tempat itu.

Akhirnya Yosuke dan ketiga orang temannya sampai juga di lantai terakhir. Pintu sudah terbuka, berarti kelompok Souji sudah masuk lebih dulu. Benar juga. Rise berdiri lebih dekat dengan pintu –karena memang tugasnya adalah menganalisa setiap gerak-gerik lawan-, sedangkan Teddie, Chie, dan Souji ada di barisan depan.

Ruuki melihat ternyata memang Kubo Mitsuo ada disana. Berarti _shadow_ yang mereka hadapi adalah _shadow_ milik pemuda itu. Yosuke, Kanji, dan Yukiko langsung masuk ke barisan depan. Sedangkan Ruuki langsung menyembuhkan dan memulihkan tenaga Teddie, Chie, dan Souji. Ketika menganalisa Souji, Ruuki melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda itu. Sepupunya berdiri di atas barikade mainan milik lawannya, tetapi Souji tidak menyerang sama sekali. Wajahnya ketakutan, pandangan matanya kosong.

"Hanamura-san!" panggil Ruuki, begitu ia melihat Souji sudah ada di daerah terpinggir dari barikade dan nyaris jatuh sebentar lagi. "Cepat raih Souji-kun!"

Yosuke langsung menoleh dan berlari pada sahabatnya. Barikade tempat berdirinya Souji sudah terlepas dari barikade yang lain, dan Souji mulai jatuh. Kemudian Yosuke memanggil personanya dan terjun untuk menangkap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"Sou! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Yosuke.

"Hn, maaf, sepertinya aku tadi terjebak ilusi buatan shadow itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa, terimakasih," ujar Souji.

Dan dengan kembali 'sadar'nya sang ketua, pemuda itu langsung menyerang sang lawan sekuat-kuatnya. Hitung-hitung untuk pembalasan atas mimpi buruk yang diberikan untuknya.

Setelah pertarungan usai, Kubo Mitsuo yang asli berdiri dan berbicara pada _shadow_-nya. Tim Investigasi mengira 'jalan cerita'nya akan sama seperti mereka –dimana shadow akan berubah menjadi persona saat mereka menerima _shadow_ mereka sendiri. Tetapi ternyata mereka salah. Kubo malah tetap tidak ingin menerima _shadow_ itu, sehingga sang shadow lenyap tak bersisa.

Sekembalinya dari Mayonaka TV, Souji bercerita bahwa pelaku sebenarnya bukanlah Kubo Mitsuo. Kubo memang telah membunuh Morooka, tetapi, itu adalah kali pertama si pemuda melakukan tindakan kriminal tersebut –dengan menggunakan cara yang sama dengan pelaku pertama terhadap Konishi Saki, hanya meniru caranya saja.

Berarti 'misi' mereka belum usai. Mereka sempat berpikir Kubo adalah pelaku dari semua kasus yang terjadi. Dan jika mereka berhasil mengalahkan dan menangkap pemuda itu, berarti usailah sudah perjuangan mereka. Tetapi mereka salah, pertarungan mereka masih harus berlanjut sampai mereka mendapatkan pelaku yang sebenarnya.

Setelah pembicaraan usai, Tim Investigasi pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beritirahat, lagi pula langit mulai gelap.

"Memang tadi disana kau mendapat ilusi seperti apa?" tanya Ruuki saat berjalan pulang ke rumah Dojima bersama Souji.

"Ilusi, seperti mimpi buruk –bahkan tadi itu mimpi yang paling buruk yang pernah kulihat, tapi seperti nyata terjadi," ujar Souji. "Di ilusi itu, kita sudah mengalahkan Kubo yang disana adalah pelaku kriminal. Lalu karena kita sudah tidak ada kepentingan di Mayonaka TV, kita –Tim Investigasi- sudah jarang bisa berkumpul bersama-sama. Teddie kembali ke dunianya yang sudah aman. Rise kembali bekerja, bahkan ia dan neneknya pindah dari Inaba. Yukiko semakin sibuk di penginapan –lalu Chie ikut membantunya. Yosuke sibuk di Junes. Kanji sibuk membantu ibunya dengan kreasi boneka buatannya. Sedangkan Ruuki nee-san pulang ke Hokkaido.

"Setelah itu, aku mendapati bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk ke layar televisi lagi sewaktu aku mencobanya di kamarku. Aku nyaris bisa dibilang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi saat itu karena semua temanku sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Suatu ketika seekor _shadow_ muncul di kamarku, tetapi aku tidak bisa memanggil personaku lagi," cerita Souji.

"Jadi...yang menurutmu mimpi buruk itu bagian yang kami semua menjauh darimu atau bagian saat kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tentu saja aku lebih takut saat kalian pergi dariku," jawab Souji.

"Kau tahu, itulah yang kurasakan saat aku bertemu dengan_ shadow_-ku sendiri," ujar gadis yang membawa kucingnya kemana-mana itu. "Dan menurutku, setiap orang punya shadow-nya masing-masing, dan itu wajar. Tergantung dari bagaimana kita menghadapi shadow itu. Kalau kita menerimanya, maka kelemahan kita bisa menjadi kekuatan kita. Kalau kita terus menolak, kita tidak akan punya kekuatan. Dan teman-teman terdekatmu bisa menjadi kekuatan untukmu."

.

.

Pukul 6.30 pagi, murid-murid kelas 10, 11, dan 12 SMA Yasogami sudah ada di dalam kereta. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke Port Island untuk studi wisata. Karena tempat duduk di dalam kereta dibebaskan, maka Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise langsung menarik Ruuki untuk duduk bersama mereka. Lalu Yosuke langsung menarik Souji untuk duduk dekat dengan keempat gadis itu. Sedangkan Kanji hanya mengekor kedua senpainya itu. Melihat Naoto yang masih sedang mencari bangku kosong, Rise langsung menawarinya duduk bersama mereka dan Naoto menerima ajakan itu.

Naoto benar-benar menjadi murid pindahan di SMA Yasogami beberapa hari lalu, dan ia pun ikut studi wisata ini. Lalu ada juga seorang guru pengganti yang menggantikan posisi Morooka sebagai wali kelas Souji, namanya adalah Kashiwagi Noriko. Menurut Souji dan teman-teman sekelasnya, 'Kashiwagi sensei' cukup membuat mereka mual sendiri. Ia begitu kegenitan terhadap murid laki-laki, dan tidak menyukai siswi-siswi yang ada di sekolah itu. Kalau ada yang menurutnya perempuan yang lebih baik darinya, maka ia akan mencela perempuan itu habis-habisan. Jika ada perempuan yang menurutnya tidak lebih baik darinya, maka ia akan mengejeknya. Nah, maka dari itu siswi SMA Yasogami jadi serba salah semua.

Dan Ruuki merinding sendiri melihat kertas jadwal yang diterma setiap murid. Di kertas itu tertera bahwa hotel yang dipesan Kashiwagi adalah Shirakawa Boulevard. Penginapan terebut adalah penginapan yang pernah SEES masuki 2 tahun lalu untuk menghadapi _shadow_ arcana saat bulan penuh. Walau waktu itu Ruuki tidak ikut serta, namun teman-temannya menceritakan tentang rumor '_Love Hotel_' tersebut.

Menurut jadwal, mereka akan sampai di Port Island sekitar pukul 10 pagi, setelah itu mereka langsung ke SMA Gekkoukan. Untuk murid kelas 10 dan 11, mereka akan mendapat pengajaran dari guru Gekkoukan, sedangkan untuk kelas 12 mendapatkan jam bebas sampai nanti sore.

Jam bebas? Hmm...lumayan, Ruuki bisa bernostalgia-ria di Iwatodai. Mungkin ia bisa melihat asrama Iwatodai? Atau ke Mal Paulownia? Atau berkeliling dulu di gedung sekolah Gekkoukan?

"Ruuki senpai, dulu kau sempat sekolah di Gekkoukan, kan?" tanya Rise senang, dijawab anggukan kepala Ruuki. "Wah, berarti kau bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu dulu, dong!"

"Oh, tidak. Mereka sudah lulus SMA sekarang. Sebenarnya aku masuk sekolah lebih cepat setahun. Seharusnya masuk SD saat umur 6, tapi aku sudah masuk ketika umur 5 tahun. Jadi 2 tahun yang lalu aku kelas 11. Karena Yasogami tidak boleh ada percepatan tahun, maka sekarang aku baru kelas 12. Berarti teman-temanku yang 2 tahun lalu sekelas denganku itu sudah lulus semua," jelas Ruuki.

"Tapi kau, kan, bisa menghubungi mereka, janjian dimana gitu, berhubung kau sekarang dalam perjalanan ke Port Island," ujar Kanji.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mau mengganggu urusan mereka –takutnya mereka sedang sibuk saat ini," kata Ruuki.

Lalu Tim Investigasi ditambah Naoto hanya mengobrol saja sepanjang perjalanan. Naoto lebih banyak diam, tetapi Ruuki sesekali mengajaknya berbicara tentang kepolisian atau kasus-kasus yang pernah adik kelasnya itu tangani.

Pukul 10 lewat menit mereka sudah sampai di stasiun. Kini mereka naik bus sesuai dengan kelas masing-masing, menuju SMA Gekkoukan. Sesampainya di gedung yang sangat berbeda dengan gedung sekolah Yasogami trsebut, murid-murid langsung diminta berbaris sesuai kelas mereka juga, lalu mendengarkan kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah mereka, kepala sekolah SMA Gekkoukan, dan ketua OSIS SMA Gekkoukan.

Ruuki yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung belakang, tidak bisa melihat siapa ketua OSIS yang sedang berbicara tersebut. Suara yang sedang berbicara itu terdengar leb=mbut, itu suara perempuan. Sepertinya Ruuki pernah mendengar suara itu, tetapi ia tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Setelah ketiga kata sambutan tersebut usai, murid kelas 12 dipersilahkan menikmati jam bebasnya sampai jam 5 sore, lalu nanti mereka akan berkumpul di tempat itu lagi. Sedangkan murid kelas 10 dan 11 diberi waktu istirahat 20 menit sebelum kelas mereka dimulai. Ruuki berniat mendatangi sepupunya yang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Lalu ia melihat gadis berambut panjang dan mengenakan kacamata, itu ketua OSIS SMA Gekkoukan yang sekarang. Itu Fushimi Chihiro, gadis yang 2 tahun lalu menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS dibawah pimpinan Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Ah! Ruuki senpai!" sapa Chihiro pada Ruuki yang sudah bersama teman-temannya.

"Chihiro-san, lama tak jumpa," ujar Ruuki. "Aku tak menyangka kau sekarang menjadi ketua OSIS, hebat!"

"Aku juga masih berpikir kalau ini mimpi," ucap Chihiro tersenyum. "Bahkan kata sambutan yang kuberikan tadi itu dibantu oleh Kirijo senpai..."

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Ruuki.

"Sungguh!" kata Chihiro senang. "Ah, aku harus membagikan lembaran ini dulu ya, kita bertemu lagi nanti lain waktu!"

Sepeninggal Chihiro, Ruuki mengobrol sebentar dengan Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise. 10 menit kemudian, ketiga adik kelasnya beserta beberapa murid kelas10 dan 11 lainnya memutuskan untuk mulai mencari dan masuk kelas masing-masing. Lalu Ruuki pun menjalani 'agenda'nya sendiri. Sip, saatnya bernostalgia!

Sebelum keluar gerbang, ia ingin berkeliling gedung sekolah ini dulu. Dari yang paling atas, yakni atap. Tempat itu mungkin kenangan terakhirnya bersama dengan Minato saat pemuda itu masih hidup. Dan Ruuki masih sangat ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat gedung sekolah ini berubah menjadi menara Tartarus setiap Dark Hour pukul 12 tengah malam.

Selanjutnya Ruuki turun ke lantai-lantai selanjutnya. Melirik perpustakaan, ruang OSIS, UKS. Ia melihat ruang kelas 2F –kelasnya dulu- sudah diisi oleh anak-anak kelas 11 Yasogami, dan guru yang memberi pengajaran adalah Toriumi sensei. _Masih_ Toriumi sensei. Ruuki jadi tertawa kecil sendiri mengingat kejadian yang pernah diceritakan oleh Minato. Pemuda itu pernah cerita bahwa seorang temannya di permainan _online_ pernah menyatakan cinta padanya dalam permainan itu. Lalu ternyata di akhir tahun pelajaran, diketahuilah bahwa temannya yakni 'Maya' sebenarnya adalah wali kelasnya sendiri –Toriumi sensei.

Hmm...perlu tidak ya, ke ruang guru? Tapi sepertinya guru rata-rata sedang mengurus murid Yasogami. Ya sudah, berarti Ruuki langsung melewati pohon Persimmon, menuju gym, ruang klub kendo, lapangan, kolam renang. Kemudian ia pergi melihat kelas seni rupa, fotografi, dan terakhir seni musik. Sebelum ia keluar dari gedung, ia masuk ke aula utama Gekkoukan. Potongan memori tentang Shinjiro dan Chidori tiba-tiba menyerang pikiran Ruuki. Di aula, tempat itulah, dimana Mazed Eyes berubah menjadi Doomed Eyes.

Tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kenangan yang menyedihkan, Ruuki memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu dan pergi melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum nantinya ke asrama Iwatodai. Baru saja ia keluar gerbang sekolah, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut abu yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing untuknya sama sekali.

"Akihiko...senpai...?" gumam Ruuki.

"Yo. Aku dengar dari Mitsuru baha hari ini SMA Yasogami akan studi wisata kemari, dan kupikir kau pasti akan datang kesini juga," jelas Akihiko tanpa diminta.

"Ah, begitu," ujar Ruuki.

"Karena kau sudah 2 tahun tidak disini, kau pasti sudah agak lupa jalan. Maka dari, perkenankan aku menjadi penunjuk jalanmu selama di Port Island," kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan seorang petinju bernama Sanada Akihiko beralih profesi menjadi penunjuk jalan?" tanya Ruuki tersenyum geli.

"Pekerjaan sampingan? Oh, ayolah," ucap Akihiko terkekeh kecil, kemudian menarik tangan adik kelasnya itu menuju Mal Paulownia.

Puas mengelilingi Mal Paulownia, mereka berjalan menelusui pertokoan yang sering mereka datangi. Dan karena sudah jam 1 siang, perut Ruuki mulai menggurutu karena ia belum makan siang. Akihiko tertawa mendengar suara perut gadis itu sebentar, lalu mentraktirnya makan ramen.

Sambil makan, Ruuki menceritakan tentang Inaba, Yasogami, tak lupa tentang kasus yang sedang digeluti oleh Tim Investigasi. Tentunya Ruuki juga cerita tentang_ shadow_-nya yang berubah menjadi persona. Akihiko agak tercengang mendengar cerita Ruuki itu. Dia memang tahu bahwa _shadow_ bisa melahap pikiran manusia yang tak berdaya, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa manusia sendiri bisa 'menciptakan' _shadow_ lalu bentuk itu berubah menjadi persona yang siap dipanggil.

"Jadi, kau sekarang punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Fuuka dulu?" tanya Akihiko.

Ruuki agak tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang ia lontarkan pada Igor.

"Begitulah," jawab Ruuki.

"Ng, sudahlah, aku bosan kalau harus cerita tentang_ shadows_ dan persona lagi," ujar Akihiko. "Sekarang kau bagaimana disana? Sudah menemukan pengganti Minato di hatimu?"

"Hah?!" ucap Ruuki, nyaris tersedak.

"Jangan malah 'hah', jawab saja."

"Habis senpai tiba-tiba tanya begitu, sih..." ujar Ruuki lalu minum air sejenak. "Entahlah. Aku sudah bisa melepas kepergian Minato-san, tapi aku belum menemukan orang lain yang kusukai. Tapi ada satu adik kelasku yang agak mengingatkanku padanya."

"Siapa?"

"Hanamura Yosuke. Dia sekelas dengan Souji-kun, sepupuku. Hanamura-san menggantungkan _earphone_ di lehernya, sama seperti Minato-san," jawab Ruuki yang sebelumnya sudah menceritakan tentang anggota Tim Investigasi satu persatu.

"Lalu kau lupa padaku?" tanya Akihiko.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa bahwa aku jatuh hati padamu?"

"Oh...itu..."

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Ruuki, serius. Bahkan mungkin sebelum kau suka pada Minato, aku telah lebih dulu suka padamu."

"Senpai, maaf, aku merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan itu sekarang."

"Aku tahu, maaf. Kau sudah selesai makan? Mau langsung ke asrama?" tanya Akihiko.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kuil dulu. Kudengar Koromaru akhir-akhir ini sering kesana bersama Ken," jawab Ruuki.

"Kau dengar itu darimana?" tanya Akihiko, menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ken meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Ruuki.

Keduanya keluar dari kedai ramen dan langsung menuju kuil Naganaki. Dan benar juga, Ken dan Koromaru ada disana, sedang bermain dengan Maiko. Dan ternyata Junpei juga ada disana. Setelah bermain sebentar dengan Maiko, kini Ruuki pergi ke asrama bersama dengan Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru, dan Junpei.

Di depan asrama Iwatodai, sebuah mobil limosin hitam sudah menunggu mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang turun dari mobil bersama 2 orang gadis lainnya. Mereka adalah Kirijo Mitsuru,Yamagishi Fuuka, dan Aigis. Ternyata Mitsuru juga sudah menghubungi anggota SEES lainnya kalau Ruuki akan datang berkunjung ke Iwatodai. Yukari sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ia hanya menitipkan salam saja.

Sekarang tinggal 30 menit lagi sampai jam bebas habis. SEES masuk ke limosin Mitsuru, lalu sang supir membawa mereka ke gedung SMA Gekkoukan. Mereka sampai disana ketika jam menunjukan pukul 4.50 sore. Sudah ada beberapa murid kelas 12 yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya disana.

Tiba-tiba Akihiko dan Junpei terkejut sendiri melihat seorang wanita berjalan di seberang mereka. Bukan, bukan karena wanita itu nyaris tertabrak, tetapi karena mereka pernah bertemu orang itu.

"Ruuki-chan, kau kenal wanita itu?" tanya Junpei sambil menunjuk sosok wanita di depan.

"Hm? Oh, itu Kashiwagi sensei, wali kelas sepupuku," jawab Ruuki.

"Dia guru sekolahmu? Serius?!" tanya Akihiko terperanjat.

"Seriusan, dia guru baru sih, menggantikan Morooka Kinshiro yang tadi sudah kuceritakan itu," ucap Ruuki. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err...kami pernah bertemu dia waktu kita liburan di Yakushima..." ujar Akihiko.

"Hah? Kok aku tidak tahu?" gumam Ruuki.

"Ceritanya panjang, kuceritakan lain kali saja," kata Akihiko.

Ruuki mengangguk pelan lalu berpamitan dengan teman-teman lamanya, kemudian turun dari limosin membawa tas dan kucingnya. Dilihatnya adik-adik kelasnya sudah berhamburan keluar gedung, dan ia pun berkumpul bersama Souji dan teman-temannya.

.

-Di dalam limosin Mitsuru-

Limosin itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Pandangan mata Akihiko pun masih belum lepas dari sosok seorang Misaki Ruu, atau yang nama sebenarnya adalah Shirato Ruu. Pemuda ini penasaran akan perkataan gadis itu saat makan ramen tadi siang. Hanamura Yosuke. Pemuda yang katanya mengingatkan Ruuki akan Arisato Minato.

Mitsuru sedang mengobrol dengan Fuuka. Junpei sedang mengelus kepala Koromaru yang sedang mengobrol dengan Aigis. Ken sedang asyik mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sedangkan Akihiko?

Mata Akihiko masih terus terpaku pada bayangan Ruuki. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Dan, AHA! Akihiko menemukan yang mana pemuda bernama Hanamura Yosuke itu. Yosuke sedang berdiri di samping Ruuki sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu gadis itu tertawa mendengarnya.

Cemburu. Iri. Itulah yang dirasakan Akihiko saat ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Amada Ken bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Baru pukul 5 pagi. Kelasnya hari ini dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Biasanya anak laki-laki yang sudah kelas 7 ini bangun paling pagi jam 6 kalau hari sekolah. Tapi hari ini pengecualian. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang bahwa mereka akan bertemu pagi itu di kuil pukul 6.

Semalam Ken SMS-an dengan orang tersebut, mengajaknya bertemu, karena ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan. Setelah mandi, berpakaian seragam, lalu sarapan, ia langsung mengayuh sepedanya ke kuil. Remaja ini sampai di kuil pukul 5.55, 5 menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjian. Tetapi orang yang akan ia temui hari ini adalah orang yang tidak suka terlambat, dan selalu sebisa mungkin datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

Dan benar juga. Seteah menaiki tangga menuju kuil, Ken sudah langsung bisa melihat orang itu telah menunggunya. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah. Rambutnya biru panjang, dan menggendong kucing putih kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi Ken!" sapa gadis itu.

"P-pagi Ruuki s-senpai!" balas Ken terbata-bata, kelelahan karena terburu-buru. "Maaf aku memintamu untuk bertemu, padahal jam 7 nanti kau harus masuk kelas..."

"Tidak masalah. Dari sini ke gedung SMA Gekkoukan, kan, tidak begitu jauh," ujar gadis itu, Ruuki. "Kau masih masuk sekolah hari ini, Ken?"

"Ya, Sabtu juga masuk sekolah. Hari ini aku masuk jam 8," jawab Ken.

"Oh, begitu...Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Err...itu...a-ano, kudengar, Akihiko senpai sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu..."

"Hm?"

"Dan mumpung aku bisa bertemu dengan senpai sekarang, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"E-eh?"

"A-aku menyukaimu R-Ruuki senpai!" seru Ken."Senpai adalah satu-satunya yang tidak melihatku sebagai anak kecil sewaktu di SEES 2 tahun lalu, makanya aku menyukai senpai, walaupun umurku 5 tahun lebih muda dari senpai!"

"Ken..." gumam Ruuki.

"B-bagaimana dengan perasaan senpai p-padaku...?" Ken memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tahu angka berapa yang paling kusukai?" tanya Ruuki sambil membungkukan badannya, agar wajahnya bisa tepat di hadapan si lawan bicara.

"Angka delapan," jawab Ken.

"Benar. Dan 8 tahun ke depan, kau pasti sudah mahasiswa. Dan sampai saat itu, jika kau masih menyimpan perasaan untukku itu, aku akan menjawabnya. 8 tahun mendatang. Kau mau menunggunya?"

"A-aku akan menunggu! Mau 8 tahun, 10 tahun, 20 tahun, aku akan menunggu!" ujar Ken semangat, dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

Ruuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkat Ken. Kemudian diliriknya jam tangan, sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30, saatnya berpisah. Ruuki pamit dengan Ken, lalu langsung pergi ke Gekkoukan, meninggalkan remaja pria yang sedang melihat cinta pertamanya menuruni tangga kuil.

.

.

Jam 3 sore dan akhirnya kelas hari ini usai! Ruuki sempat geleng-geleng kepala mengingat ternyata jadwal sekolah harian Gekkoukan tidak berubah, sama saja padatnya.

Untuk melepas kepenatan, Rise mengajak teman-temannya ke Escapade, tetapi Ruuki mengatakan bahwa Escapade baru akan dibuka jam 6 sore. Jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk ke tempat karaoke dulu. Mereka pun jalan bersama-sama keluar gedung Gekkoukan.

"Sou, kapan kau akan mengembalikan _earphone_-ku?" ujar Yosuke.

"Nanti, kalau semua lagunya sudah habis diputar," jawab Souji.

Ya, kemarin sore, karena bosan di kelas, Souji meminjam _earphone_ Yosuke untuk mendengar beberapa lagu. Dan _earphone_ itu belum ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya sampai sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka dan menarik paksa lengan Ruuki. Pemuda itu adalah Sanada Akihiko.

"Senpai?" gumam Ruuki.

"Hn, jadi ini yang namanya Hanamura?" tanya Akhiko sambil melirik ke arah Souji yang masih mengenakan _earphone_ Yosuke.

"Hah?"Souji dan Yosuke saling pandang.

"Senpai, kemarin kubilang Hanamura-san yang memakai _earphone_, tapi sekarang_ earphone_ itu sedang dipinjam sepupuku," jawab Ruuki. "Yang pakai _earphone _sekarang ini adalah Souji-kun, yang sebelahnya itu Hanamura-san."

"Hah?" tanya Akihiko. "O-oh...maaf..." ujarnya sambil melepaskan lengan tangan Ruuki.

"Semuanya, ini Sanada Akihiko, senpaiku sewaktu di Gekkoukan, salah satu anggota SEES," kata Ruuki memperkenalkan senpainya pada adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"Sanada? Petinju itu?!" pekik Chie, yang ternyata mengidolakan pemuda itu.

Kemudian Akihiko ikut dengan Tim Investigasi karaoke sambil menunggu dibukanya Escapade. Setelah tempat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu dibuka, mereka pun bersama-sama masuk ke dalamnya –bersama Akihiko, Naoto yang kebetulan mereka temui, dan Teddie yang ternyata menyusul mereka ke Port Island semalam.

Berbagai minuman bersoda dan minuman beralkohol terpampang di meja mereka. Rise yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa, mulai mengambil sebotol minuman dan meminumnya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu memerah, sepertinya ia mabuk. Lalu gadis itu berseru,

"Saatnya _King's Game_!"

Akibat permainan tersebut, Yukiko pun ikut mabuk juga, karena disuruh minum sake oleh Rise yang pertama menjadi 'raja'. Kemudian Chie harus duduk dipangkuan Souji, Teddie harus mencium Kanji. Semuanya itu tidak terduga, karena 'raja' hanya menyebutkan nomor stik secara acak –tergantung stik nomor berapa ada di tangan siapa.

Kini yang menjadi raja adalah Teddie. Ia meminta agar nomor 5 berciuman dengan nomor 1. Peserta permainan ini segera melirik nomor stik mereka. Dari 10 orang (selain Teddie) disana, 8 orang menghela nafas lega, yang tersisa hanya 2 orang: nomor 1 dan 5, yakni Yosuke dan Ruuki. Dan semua mata tertuju pada keduanya.

"Ayo Yosuke, kuma! Cium Ruuki-chan, kuma!" seru Teddie kegirangan.

Akihiko dan Souji melotot geram pada Teddie. Sedangkan Chie dan Naoto menggumam pada kemungkinan ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama untuk Ruuki dan Yosuke masing-masing. Rise dan Yukiko yang mabuk ikut bersorak. Kanji hanya terbengong-bengong saja. Ruuki terkejut. Wajah Yosuke semerah tomat.

Dan karena tidak sabaran, Teddie dibantu Rise dan Yukiko menarik Yosuke dan melemparkan pemuda itu pada Ruuki. Dan lalu...

CUP.

Sampaikan selamat tinggal pada ciuman pertama Ruuki dan Yosuke, sebab bibir mereka sudah menempel.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Yosuke buru-buru menarik diri. Ia segera merasakan pendangan mata tajam dari Akihiko dan Souji. Oh _well_, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, toh Ruuki sendiri juga tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ruuki pada Akihiko dan Souji. "Tadi itu, kan, hanya bibir yang saling menempel. Bukan ciuman yang melampiaskan perasaan, kan?"

Akihiko dan Souji cukup bersyukur mendengar itu, sedangkan Yosuke agak kesal. Tentu saja, ternyata Ruuki masih agak inosen –atau mungkin bisa dibilang penganut adat kolot? Entahlah. Pokoknya Akihiko yang paling bersyukur kalau ternyata Ruuki tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Yosuke. Namun begitu, pemuda itu tetap saja cemburu kepada Yosuke yang berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertama Ruuki.

.

.

Saatnya kembali ke Inaba. Akihiko ikut ke stasiun untuk mengantar kepergian Ruuki. Sambil seskali melirik tatapan menyebalkan pada Yosuke (Souji juga melakukannya), Akihiko tetap tersenyum pada gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Ketika Ruuki sudah naik kereta, Akihiko langsung berlari menahan Yosuke yang baru akan naik.

"Awas kalau kau menyentuhnya," ujar Akihiko pelan dengan tatapan mata ingin membunuh kepada Yosuke, lalu segera pergi dari stasiun.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sejak kepulangan mereka dari Port Island, Tim Investigasi melihat seseorang ada dalam tayangan Mayonaka Channel, saat tengah malam yang hujan dan berkabut.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Kayaknya chapter ini kebanyakan tentang P3nya ya dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang Fei bikin. Tadinya udah mau bikin 2 part lagi, tapi udah terlanjur kebanyakan, yaudah deh #dor

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Fei lupa bilang, kalau kejadian nightmare punya Souji itu Fei dapatkan dari anime P4-nya. Dan sekarang di chapter ini, bagian melawan Naoto pun Fei dapat dari animenya juga dengan berbagai perubahan.

.

**shikakouki777**: Masalah Sou, Fei masih agak ragu, soalnya kan gimana pun juga mereka kan sepupuan walau tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali :/

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson. Adegan asli banyak yang di-skip karena ditulis dari sudut pandang OC.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 5: "I don't know where they'll take me, But gotta keep moving on."~**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian, sejak kepulangan mereka dari Port Island, Tim Investigasi melihat seseorang ada dalam tayangan Mayonaka Channel, saat tengah malam yang hujan dan berkabut._

.

.

Shirogane Naoto dinyatakan menghilang. Ya, ternyata sosok yang tampil di Mayonaka Channel adalah Naoto. Di tayangan itu ia mengenakan jas lab, dan ia ada di laboratorium juga.

Sebenarnya, sebelum ia diculik, Naoto pernah tampil di sebuah berita televisi. Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Tim Investigasi yang sedang menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka di atap bersama-sama. Waktu itu Naoto menyatakan bahwa ia sependapat dengan tim Souji –bahwa mereka yang masuk berita akan tampil saat tengah malam. Maka dari itu ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan. Dan terjadilah sekarang, ia menghilang. Sang _Detective Prince_ menjadi korban penculikan selanjutnya.

Tim Investigasi mulai menggali informasi tentang Naoto. Mulai dari pihak kepolisian –yang ternyata hanya bisa mereka korek dari Adachi-, murid-murid kelas 10 SMA Yasogami, beberapa penggemar dari _Detective Prince_ itu sendiri, dan sebagainya. 3 hari kemudian, mereka siap untuk menghadapi _shadow_ Naoto yang kemungkinan besar akan mereka temui di 'dunia sana'.

Semakin kuat _shadow_-_shadow_ yang harus mereka hadapi, dan semakin panjang perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk mencapai korban yang ingin Tim Investigasi selamatkan. Tetapi karena memang pada dasarnya mereka tidak pernah ingin menyerah, sampailah mereka kepada ruang laboratorium yang terpampang di tayangan beberapa malam lalu. Dan disana sudah ada Shirogane Naoto bersama 'bayangannya'.

Percakapan singkat dari Tim Investigasi dengan Naoto yang satu lagi serta elakkan dari Naoto yang asli pun dimulai. Dan tercetuslah sebuah fakta yang baru diketahui oleh Tim Investigasi mengenai korban kali ini –fakta yang bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia, kecuali keluarga Naoto sendiri, tahu.

"P-perempuan?! Shirogane Naoto si Detective Prince adalah seorang perempuan?!" tanya Yosuke terkejut.

Tidak hanya Yosuke, tetapi Souji, Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Kanji, dan Tedde kut terperanjat mendengar pengakuan dari si _shadow_. Sedangkan Ruuki?

"Apa? Kalian baru tahu kalau Naoto itu perempuan?" tanya Ruuki pada teman-temannya.

"S-senpai? Kau sudah tahu tentang ini?" gumam Kanji.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, perempuan dan laki-laki itu, kan, pada dasarnya sudah berbeda, dan bagiku, terlihat jelas bahwa Naoto adalah perempuan," jelas Ruuki yang cueknya mulai kumat. "Dan Tatsumi-san, saat Naoto bilang ia 'tertarik' padamu lalu kau berdebar-debar, itu normal kok," goda Ruuki kemudian, mengingat Souji pernah menceritakan padanya mengenai _shadow_ milik Kanji.

Sesi percakapan usai ditandai dengan Naoto yang semakin memberontak terhadap si monster, lalu monster tersebut mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk asli. _Shadow_ Naoto memiliki senapan di tangannya. Sosok _shadow_ tersebut mengingatkan Ruuki akan Aigis. Sungguh, rupanya mirip sekali. Bedanya, kalau senapan Aigis mengeluarkan peluru tembak, kalau senapan_ shadow _ini mengeluarkan cahaya lurus yang memberikan efek tersendiri pada siapa pun yang terkena cahaya itu.

Cahaya yang keluar dari senapan menyebalkan itu sukses membuat Yosuke menjadi kakek-kakek, memperlambat gerakan Souji, membuat Yukiko mabuk, Chie menjadi emosian yang menyebab ia menendang Kanji terus-terusan. Sekarang hanya Teddie yang bebas bisa menyerang si lawan, dengan bantuan analisis Rise dan Ruuki.

Ruuki mencoba mengembalikan kondisi teman-temannya, tetapi kekuatannya tidak cukup ampuh untuk menolong mereka semua. Karena kesal, akhirnya ia memanggil Serafina dan mengubah kucing itu menjadi pedangnya, lalu memanggil persona milik ibunya yang sudah berubah bentuk.

"Doomed Eyes!" panggil Ruuki. "_Panta Rhei_!"

Dan akhirnya yang menyerang shadow itu dengan efektif sekarang adalah Ruuki dan Teddie. Yosuke dan Souji ikut membantu walaupun dengan gerakan super lamban. Kanji juga berusaha membantu, tetapi ia harus sambil mengelak dari serangan Chie.

Dengan susah payah, entah sudah berapa jam lamanya mereka menghadapi musuh mereka itu, akhirnya mereka berhasil menang, dan Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko keadaannya kembali seperti semula –Chie dan Yukiko bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selama pertarungan itu terjadi.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Naoto yang sudah menerima _shadow_ tersebut dan mendapatkan personanya, bergabung dengan kelompok yang diketuai oleh Souji. Ia pun juga memberitahu bahwa kemungkinan pelakunya adalah seorang laki-laki. Walaupun si pelaku menggunakan obat bius dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan, bukan polisi namanya kalau langsung tumbang begitu saja. Ya, Naoto mengaku bahwa ia tidak langsung pingsan saat mencium obat bius. Waktu itu ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibawa di atas punggung pelaku, lalu mendengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, setelah itu tubuhnya serasa dilempar ke suatu tempat. Kemudian ia hilang kesadaran, dan ketika membuka matanya, ia sudah ada di lab tersebut.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah menyapa hari yang baru. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang cukup bersahabat. Ada dua makna 'cuaca bersahabat' bagi Tim Investigasi. Yang pertama adalah matahari tidak tertutup oleh awan, dan udara sangat sejuk. Yang kedua adalah ketika malah hari tidak ada kabut dan tidak turun hujan.

Selama 2 hari ini akan diadakan festival sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama, masih pembukaan. Besok ada 2 acara terbesar festival SMA Yasogami.

Pagi ini Ruuki berencana untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan Souji dan Nanako. Nanako libur selama seminggu ini, dan senang sekali saat kedua kakak sepupunya mengajaknya ke festival sekolah.

Ketika Ruuki sudah sampai di lantai bawah, dilihatnya Nanako sedang menyiapkan bekal, sedangkan Souji sedang memilah-milah surat yang ia ambil dari kotak surat di depan rumah. Tiba-tiba, Ruuki melihat wajah Souji agak sedikit menegang ketika melihat sebuah amplop putih.

"Ada apa Souji-kun?" tanya Ruuki.

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Souji sambil memasukan surat itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Mengangguk pelan, Ruuki langsung membantu Nanako menyiapkan bekal. Setelah semua sudah beres, mereka segera pergi ke sekolah.

Ruuki dan Souji akan menemani Nanako bergantian. Untuk pagi hari, Ruuki yang akan berjalan berkeliling dengan Nanako sementara Souji bekerja untuk event kelasnya. Saat siang giliran Souji yang berkeliling dengan Nanako sedangkan Ruuki akan masuk kelasnya.

Keesokan harinya, hari kedua festival, Nanako tidak bisa ikut karena ia ingin ke rumah salah satu temannya. Souji sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. Karna itu berarti Nanako tidak perlu melihatnya tampil dengan pakaian perempuan saat kontes kecantikan.

Ya, ada dua acara utama festival SMA Yasogami yakni Miss Yasogami dan Beauty Pageant. Kedua acara ini diusulkan oleh Kashiwagi, dan diberi aturan bagi siapa pun yang namanya sudah terdaftar –baik daftar sendiri maupun didaftarkan orang lain- tidak boleh mengundurkan diri, bagi murid yang mendaftarkan diri, murid tersebut tidak akan naik kelas di akhir tahun pelajaran ini. Dan untungnya, OSIS tidak boleh ikut acara ini.

Kontes Miss Yasogami diikuti oleh siswi-siswi. Dan secara iseng Yosuke mendaftarkan Chie, Yukiko, Rise, dan Naoto. Sebenarnya Yosuke juga sudah mendaftarkan Ruuki, tetapi karena gadis itu anggota OSIS, jadi Ruuki tidak bisa ikut.

Kontes Beauty Pageant atau kontes kecantikan akan diikuti oleh murid laki-laki yang akan didandani menjadi seorang perempuan. Untuk balas dendam, Chie dan Yukiko mendaftarkan Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji dalam kontes ini.

Dan sekarang Ruuki sudah berdiri di bawah panggung bersama dengan murid-murid Yasogami lainnya untuk menyaksikan kedua kontes itu. Yang pertama ternyata adalah Beauty Pageant. Satu demi satu peserta dipanggil ke atas panggung dan mereka sudah didandani seperti perempuan.

Souji yang memakai wig rambut abu-abu panjang yang dikepang dua. Ia mengenakan seragam siswi SMA Yasogami dan membawa pedang. Yosuke muncul dengan kemeja putih dibalutkan jaket, serta mengenakan rok mini. Rambutnya diikat dan dijepit sebagian di sebelah kiri dan kanan. Kanji muncul sebagai Marilyn Monroe, cocok sekali, walau pun tubuh pemuda yang kekar itu agak menganggu pemandangan.

Ternyata ada satu kontestan lagi, yakni Teddie. Ia didandani dengan sangat cantik. Mengenakan wig panjang berwarna pirang, cocok sekali dan matanya yang memang berwarna biru. Ia mengenakan kostum Alice seperti di Alice in Wonderland, sungguh cocok sekali.

MC langsung memutuskan bahwa pemenangnya adalah Teddie. Setelah mendapatkan hadiah dari juri, ternyata Teddie juga diperbolehkan untuk memberikan arahan bagi kontes Miss Yasogami. Dan akhirnya Teddie mengatakan bahwa ia ingin para kontestan Miss Yasogami naik ke panggung mengenakan pakaian renang.

Maka jadilah demikian. Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise naik ke atas panggung mengenakan bikini. Dan lalu Kashiwagi dan Hanako pun ikut naik ke atas panggung dengan pakaian renang mereka. Terakhir, MC memanggil Naoto, namun gadis itu tidak muncul-muncul juga.

Penilaian Miss Yasogami didasarkan dengan suara pilihan terbanyak dari penonton. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, setelah semua suara sudah dikumpulkan, MC kembali ke atas panggung dan membacakan nama pemenang.

"Pemenangnya adalaaahh..." kata MC lewat mikrofon. "Hm? Lho, kok? Err...pemenangnya adalah Shirogane Naoto!"

Dan baik penonton dan peserta sendiri kebingungan. Jelas, Naoto tidak muncul di atas panggung, tetapi tetap bisa memenangkan kontes tersebut. Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah melewati 2 hari festival Yasogami, Yukiko mengajak teman-temannya Amagi Inn, tak lupa mengajak Nanako juga. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, Ruuki, Teddie, dan Nanako bermalam di penginapan tersebut.

Asyik bersantai di kamar penginapan, para gadis-gadis remaja itu memutuskan untuk mandi bersama-sama di pemandian air panas. Jadilah Yukiko membawa Chie, Rise, Naoto, Ruuki, dan Nanako ke pemandian.

Sambil berendam disana, keenamnya berbincang-bincang. Dari pembicaraan mengenai festival sampai Rise menggoda Naoto. Bukan menggoda apa sih, tetapi Naoto yang selama ini tampil sebagai seorang laki-laki dari luar, ternyata tubuhnya sama seperti para gadis kebanyakan. Dan Rise pun mengungkit-ungkit hasil pemeriksaan tubuh mereka beberapa minggu lalu untuk menggoda sahabatnya lebih lanjut.

"Ng, Nanako-chan, berarti sebelum Souji senpai dan Ruuki senpai ke Inaba, kau selalu sendirian di rumah?" tanya Naoto pada Nanako, sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan dari Rise.

"Mm-hm! Tapi karena sekarang sudah ada Nii-san dan Nee-san, aku tidak sendirian lagi!" ujar Nanako senang.

"Tapi...memangnya dulu kau tidak sendirian di rumah?" tanya Chie.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, Otou-san sering menasihatiku untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak dikenal atau orang yang mencurigakan, jadi aku aman-aman saja selama menuruti kata Otou-san," jelas Nanako.

"Kau gadis pintar, Nanako-chan," puji Ruuki sambil mengelus kepala adik sepupunya yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Lalu mereka mendengar ada suara grasak-grusuk dari belakang pintu pemandian. Para gadis melirik pintu, dan tiba-tiba melihat Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie yang telah membuka pintu. Kanji langsung mimisan, Yosuke salah tingkah, Teddie kesenangan dengan apa yang ia lihat, Souji tidak berekspresi, mungkin hanya berharap baik Ruuki ataupun Nanako tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada Ryotaro.

Ruuki, Naoto, dan Nanako langsung bersembunyi dibalik belakang batu besar, sedangkan Rise, Yukiko, dan Chie melempari keempat lelaki itu dengan baskom. Setelah keempatnya keluar, Yukiko baru menyadari bahwa jam sekarang memang adalah jam pemandian untuk pria. Tetapi hal itu dihiraukan oleh Chie.

.

.

"Surat ancaman?" tanya Yosuke, terkejut dengan apa yang sahabatnya katakan.

Siang itu, seperti biasa Tim Investigasi menghabiskan jam istirahat siang di atap sekolah bersama-sama. Hari ini Souji menunjukkan sepucuk surat yang ditujukan padanya, isinya adalah sang penulis surat ingin Souji dan teman-temannya berhenti menyelamatkan para korban.

"Mungkin ulah iseng?" tanya Chie yang berusaha agar mereka tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang surat itu.

"Menurutku tidak. Sepertinya surat ini berasal dari si pelaku, dan ia tahu tentang kita," ujar Naoto.

"Jadi...sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kanji.

"Yang pasti kupikir surat ini tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh Ryotaro-san," kata Ruuki.

"Baiklah. Berarti kita tetap bertindak seperti biasa dan menghiraukan surat kaleng ini?" ucap Souji, dijawab anggukan kepala teman-temannya.

.

.

Suatu ketika, Ruuki harus pulang malam lagi karena mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan khusus untuk para murid kelas 12. Semakin mendekati hari ujian, para guru semakin memperbanyak jam khusus untuk mengajar murid-murid tersebut.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan hujan mulai turun perlahan. Ruuki segera membuka payung lipat yang selalu ia bawa dalam tasnya, lalu menggendong Serafina agar kucing putih itu tidak kena basah. Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya malam ini, dikarenakan 3 alasan. Yang pertama karena ia takut hujan makin deras. Kedua karena hari udah malam dan ia belum makan malam. Ketiga karena firasat buruk melanda hati dan pikirannya.

Pukul 8.10, Ruuki sudah sampai di depan rumah Dojima. Dilihatnya pagar rumah terbuka dan mobil Ryotaro tidak ada. Pintu depan terbuka –walau tidak lebar, tetapi tetap saja tidak tertutup rapat. Keset kaki di balik pintu berantakan. Sepatu Souji dan Ryotaro tidak ada di rak sepatu, tetapi sendal serta sepatu Nanako masih lengkap. Televisi masih menyala. Makan malam porsi tiga orang masih ada di meja ruang tengah.

"Nanako?" panggil Ruuki ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tetapi ia tidak menemukan gadis kecil itu dimana-mana.

Takut firasat buruknya menjadi nyata, dengan cemas Ruuki langsung mengambil kesimpulan terdekat di pikirannya, dan ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Naoto?" panggil Ruuki dengan nafas tak beraturan ketika sambungan teleponnya sudah diangkat oleh orang seberang. "Nanako diculik."

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Berarti tinggal sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Huuufft... #dor

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Ah, maaf lama update-nya~ #ditampar  
Tau gak sih, selama 2 hari belakangan ini Fei dapet tugas mulu dari kampus! :'( #curcol.  
Dan karena besok libur, Fei bisa nulis sekarang! Yay! Lalala~ yeyeye~ lalala~ yeyeye~

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson. Adegan asli banyak yang di-skip karena ditulis dari sudut pandang OC.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 6: "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye."~**

**.**

**.**

_Takut firasat buruknya menjadi nyata, dengan cemas Ruuki langsung mengambil kesimpulan terdekat di pikirannya, dan ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang._

_"Naoto?" panggil Ruuki dengan nafas tak beraturan ketika sambungan teleponnya sudah diangkat oleh orang seberang. "Nanako diculik."_

.

.

Ruuki langsung segera memanggil taksi untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Tidak, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke tempat itu. Jika alasannya untuk memberi tahu pamannya, ia bisa saja menghubungi telepon genggamnya. Tadi ia sempat menelepon ponsel Souji, tetapi ponsel Souji dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Dan jika insting Ruuki tepat, Souji ada di kantor polisi bersama Ryoutaro karena suatu hal.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, gadis berambut biru itu langsung berkumpul dengan teman-temannya –Naoto, Rise, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, dan Kanji. Keenam adik kelasnya sedang memojokkan Adachi. Dan Ruuki pun mengerti, bahwa ternyata Souji dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan oleh pamannya, dan kunci ruangan itu ada pada Adachi.

Adachi yang tidak tahan akan para remaja yang 'meraung' agar bisa bertemu Souji pun akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan itu dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Souji menyatakan bahwa ia melihat sosok anak perempuan kecil di siaran Mayonaka Channel beberapa saat sebelum pintu dibuka oleh Adachi. Pemuda itu kaget ketika ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah adik sepupunya sendiri, bahwa Nanako-lah yang menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Tim Investigasi langsung mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan siapa saja yang bisa menjadi pelaku penculikan ini. Tidak, mereka tidak lagi berpikir untuk masuk ke layar televisi dan mencari gadis kecil itu disana. Yang ada di otak mereka adalah penyebab Nanako diculik dan oleh siapa.

"Senpai, bagaimana keadaan pintu depan rumah?" tanya Naoto pada Ruuki. "Dibuka dari dalam atau dibuka paksa dari luar?"

"Sepertinya Nanako sendiri yang membuka pintu dari dalam, sebab aku tidak melihat goresan apa pun pada lubang kunci bagian luar," jawab Ruuki.

"Aku ingat," ujar Naoto. "Saat kita di pemandian air panas penginapan Yukiko senpai, Nanako-chan pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Berarti maksudmu orang yang menculik Nanako-chan adalah orang ia kenal?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ya...kenalan Nanako-chan mungkin hanya teman-teman sekolahnya saja. Paling kalau pun ada orang dewasa yang datang ke rumah mungkin hanya rekan kerja Ryotaro-san," gumam Souji.

"Rekan kerja Dojima-san hanya aku," celetuk Adachi. "T-tapi aku tidak mungkin menculik Nanako-chan!"

"Mungkin orang yang datang ke rumah saat itu memang bukanlah orang yang dikenal Nanako-chan, tetapi orang yang tidak dicurigai –baik oleh Nanako-chan sendiri, ataupun orang lain," ujar Ruuki. "Dan mungkin pelakunya selalu membawa televisi, agar langsung bisa memasukkan korban."

"Ah! Seperti mobil box yang dipakai untuk mengantar barang?" kata Yukiko.

"Itu dia! Nanako ada memesan futon baru, dan mungkin yang datang saat itu mengaku sebagai pengantar barang!" kata Souji. "Tapi...siapa?"

Lalu Adachi menyebut sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Tim Investigasi: Namatame Taro. Kabarnya Namatame sekarang sudah beralih profesi menjadi pengantar barang yang setiap hari selalu mengendarai mobil box selama bekerja.

Naas, percakapan itu terdengar oleh Ryotaro. Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang ia dengan, beliau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa putrinya diculik oleh Namatame Taro. Ia langsung bergegas keluar ruangan, dan Tim Investigas serta Adachi langsung berasumsi Ryotaro berniat mengejar Namatame yang entah dimana posisinya.

Ruuki, Souji, Yosuke, dan Naoto naik ke mobil patroli dimana Adachi yang menyetir mobil itu. Sedangkan Chie, Kanji, Rise, dan Yukiko naik taksi. Kedua mobil tersebut berniat mengejar Ryotaro. Ya, Ryotaro, bukan Namatame. Sebab Tim Investigasi tahu bahwa percuma mereka mencari si pelaku, korbannya kemungkinan besar sudah dimasukkan ke dalam dunia penuh_ shadows_ itu.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras, ditambah kabut. Sungguh, saat itu adalah neraka bagi Souji dan teman-temannya. Mungkin yang paling terpukul adalah Souji sendiri. Jelas saja. Ini sudah kedua kali orang rumahnya yang menjadi korban. Beberapa minggu lalu, kakak sepupunya yakni Ruuki diculik. Sekarang malah adik sepupunya. Jangan-jangan nanti malah pamannya sendiri yang jadi korban...

Akhirnya mobil Ryotaro terlihat, walau pun masih cukup jauh. Di depan mobil itu terlihat mobil box yang mereka curigai adalah mobil Namatame Taro. Dan itu adalah jalan raya. Tidak hanya ada 4 buah mobil yang sedang mngejar satu sama lain, tetapi disana ada sejumlah mobil lain juga.

Lalu, pemandangan mengerikan pun terjadi. Mobil box di depan berhaisl melewati lampu merah, sedangkan lampu lalu lintas itu terlanjur menyalakan lampu merah saat mobil box sudah lewat. Tetapi Ryotaro tetap nekad untuk tetap melajukan mobilnya. Alhasil mobil lelaki tertabrak sebuah truk sampai terpental tidak jauh.

Turun dari mobil (dan taksi), Adachi langsung menelepon rumah sakit untuk meminta ambulans. Souji dan Ruuki berusaha mengeluarkan paman mereka dari dalam mobil yang sudah dalam kondisi terbaik. Sisanya melihat kepada mobil box yang ternyata juga menabrak tiang jembatan di depan.

Di dalam mobil box itu ternyata memang ada Namatame Taro. Dan di dalam bokx belakang mobil itu, terdapat sebuah televisi yang berukuran sedang dan sebuah buku catatan. Naoto memperlihatkan buku catatan itu pada Souji dan Ruuki setelah kedua korban kecelakaan –Namatame dan Ryotaro- dibawa ke rumah sakit bersama Adachi.

Buku catatan itu berisikan nama dan tanggal korban yang masuk ke dalam Mayonaka TV. Baik tayangan mereka di berita televisi, tayangan mereka saat di Mayonaka Channel, dan sebagainya. Catatan itu seakan membuktikan bahwa Namatame Taro memang adalah pelaku kasus penculikan ini. Dan sesuai dugaan mereka, tidak ada nama Morooka Kinshiro maupun Kubo Mitsuo pada catatan tersebut. Berarti Kubo memang hanya meniru cara pembunuhan saat melakukan tindakan kriminal pada Morooka.

Yosuke dan Kanji mengusulkan agar mereka langsung masuk ke dalam televici milik Namatame, tetapi Naoto tidak setuju. Sang _Detective Prince_ takut kalau-kalau mereka akan terdampar di daerah lain dalam Mayonaka TV jika mereka masuk melalu televisi tersebut. Pernyataan Naoto itu disambut baik oleh Souji.

Jadilah Tim Investigasi menunggu sampai keesokan harinya. Pada hari yang sudah ditentukan, kedelapan murid SMA Yasogami bersama Teddie masuk ke dalam Mayonaka TV seperti biasa lewat televisi Junes.

Beberapa anggota Tim Investigasi agak terkejut melihat tempat yang 'dibuat' oleh Nanako. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terbengong-bengong melihat nuansa layaknya ada di atas awan yang begitu cantiknya.

"Seperti di surga..." gumam Yukiko.

"Mungkin karena Nanako-chan percaya bahwa ibunya ada di surga, lantas ia ingin bertemu ibunya?" ujar Ruuki.

Sampai dipuncak 'surga' buatan Nanako, Tim Investigasi tidak hanya melihat adanya gadis kecil itu, tetapi juga ada Namatame Taro yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya sebagai pengantar barang. Si penculik masih mendekap Nanako dan memegang pistol. Lalu seekor _shadow_ besar datang. Bukan, itu bukan _shadow_ milik Nanako, melainkan milik Namatame. Aneh juga, padahal Nanako-lah yang memiliki tempat itu, tetapi malah _shadow_ Namatame yang keluar.

Tubuh Nanako terlempar dari atas tangga dan dengan sigap ditanggap oleh Souji. Sayang, gadis kecil itu sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Rise langsung menganalisi si lawan, Ruuki mengurus Nanako, Souji dan yang lainnya menghadapi _shadow_ besar itu.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam sampai mereka mengalahkan Namatame. Souji langsung menggendong adik sepupunya untuk langsung kembali ke dunia mereka dan menuju rumah sakit.

Nanako langsung dimasukkan ke ruang ICU. Lalu Souji dan Ruuki masuk ke kamar rawat Ryotaro. Keduanya kemarin sudah berjanji untuk menyelamatkan Nanako. Kini keduanya ingin melaporkan hasil kerja mereka: mereka dan teman-teman mereka sudah berhasil membawa kembali Nanako yang sekarang langsung dirawat.

.

.

Bukan sekolah namanya jika tidak ada ulangan semester. Nanako masih dalam keadaan sekarat di rumah sakit, dan Ryotaro juga masih dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama –begitu juga dengan Namatame. Otak Souji dan Ruuki penuh dengan rasa cemas, tetapi sekolah tidak mau tahu, ulangan midsemester tetap harus dilaksanakan.

Di hari terakhir ulangan, Tim Investigasi mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Nanako. Itu bukanlah alasan utama. Mereka ke rumah sakit karena pihak rumah sakit memanggil Souji dan Ruuki untuk datang melihat keadaan Nanako.

Di rumah sakit, Souji masuk seorang diri ke dalam kamar rawat adik sepupunya. Ruuki tidak mau masuk, ia paling benci melihat kamar rawat rumah sakit, dan ia takut melihat kondisi Nanako. Jadilah gadis itu menunggu di depan kamar bersama teman-temannya.

10 menit kemudian, Souji keluar dari kamar rawat Nanako. Ruuki dan yang lain yang tadinya sedang berdoa dan berharap-harap dengan cemas pun tersentak. Mereka melihat wajah pemimpin tim mereka sangat sedih, bahkan sampai menangis. Bukan tangis bahagia, melainkan tangis sedih, tangis kesal, tangis kecewa. Tim Investigasi mengerti –walau Souji tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mereka mengerti maksud tangisan Souji.

Nanako sudah tidka bernafas lagi

.

.

Tim Investigas kini ada di ruangan Namatame untuk menginterogasinya. Souji, Kanji, dan Yosuke sudah kegatalan ingin segera menghajar pria itu. Tetapi Naoto menengahi mereka. Gadis bertopi biru itu pun menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Mayonaka TV.

Yosuke dan Kanji yang masih dongkol, tiba-tiba terkejut melihat televisi yang tiba-tiba menyala dengan sendirinya. Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Melainkan seluruh anggota Tim Investigasi. Mereka bisa melihat 'Namatame Taro yang satu lagi' dalam televisi. Ini mengejutkan mereka, sebab Namatame yang asli sedang ada bersama mereka.

Setelah tayangan itu berakhir, Naoto memberi kesimpulan, bahwa Namatame memang benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan para korban. Ya, ia ingin menyelamatkan, tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa caranya salah –malah justru menjebloskan para korban ke dalam 'liang sumur'.

Sekitar 2-3 hari sejak Dojima Nanako menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, pihak rumah sakit menelepon Souji dan Ruuki lagi, menyatakan bahwa gadis itu tiba-tiba bernafas lagi. Tim Investigasi langsung mendatangi kamar rawat gadis kecil itu. Namun sayang, ternyata gadis itu masih belum membuka matanya.

Saat itu langit sudah menurunkan salju –sudah pertengahan bulan Desember. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Tim Investigasi berniat pergi makan ramen bersama-sama. Selama makan, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Semuanya ada dalam pikiran masing-masing, tetapi tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah hal yang sama: tentang siapa yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya.

Usai makan, Naoto memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan, disusul oleh Souji, Ruuki, dan terakhir Yosuke. Diluar, mereka membahas tentang siapa-siapa saja yang mungkin bisa menjadi tersangka berikut dengan alasannya. Mereka berempat berunding mengenai siapa saja yang tidak memiliki alibi saat kasus-kasus itu terjadi. Kemudian Souji mencetuskan sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing di otak mereka.

Adachi Tohru.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Untuk chapter ini, Fei agak lupa-lupa inget gimana alur cerita aslinya, jadi Fei cuma nulis yang Fei inget aja, jadi kemungkinan banyak adegan ke-skip :/  
Dan terimakasih untuk **Sp-Cs** yang sudah review!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Demi apa udah mau tamat :')  
FYI, chapter ini akan banyak adegan romance yang sebenernya sama sekali gak disengaja, Fei cuma terbawa suasana aja waktu nulis ini. Dan ada 'hint' buat seri Trinity Soul setelah fict ini tamat loh :') #terharubanget

.

**Disclaimer**: P3F, P4, PTS milik ATLUS.

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson. Chapter ini lebih banyak mengikuti alur di anime P4,bukan game-nya.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 7: "Out of darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget the place I come from."~**

**.**

**.**

Tim Investigasi dipimpin oleh Souji dan Naoto langsung beranjak ke rumah sakit. Tidak, kedatangan mereka ke gedung serba putih itu bukan sedang ingin menjenguk Nanako atau Ryotaro, melainkan mereka ingin bertemu dengan seorang pria yang _pasti_ ada disana. Namanya adalah Adachi Tohru.

Benar juga, Souji dan teman-temannya langsung bertemu dengan pria yang mereka curigai itu di lobi rumah sakit, kelihatannya ia baru saja menjenguk Ryotaro.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naoto dengan ekspresi datar andalannya langsung menginterogasi pria itu. Menanyakan setiap detil dan alibi yang dimiliki pria itu dari sejak kasus Yamano Mayumi sampai kasus penculikan Nanako.

Si pria menjawab dengan gugup, dan masih memasangkan wajah polos dan lugu seperti biasanya. Tetapi Naoto yang juga seorang detektif sudah tahu, bahwa Adachi adalah pelaku sebenarnya –bukan Namatame Taro.

Ketahuan, Adachi langsung bergegas kabur dari para murid SMA Yasogami itu. Tetapi sekelompok anak muda itu tahu tujuan sang tersangka: Mayonaka TV.

Mereka langsung bergegas menuju Junes. Tidak, mereka tidak tahu Adachi kabur ke daerah bagian mana dari dunia antah-berantah itu, tetapi mereka tahu ia pasti ada di dunia sana. Lewat televisi 'langganan', Tim Investigasi kembali lagi ke Mayonaka TV. Sesampainya disana, kedelapan remaja itu disambut oleh sosok dalam kostumberuang yang sudahtidak asing lagi.

"Teddie!" seru Rise. "Kemana saja kau?! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak kejadian Nanako tempo hari!"

"M-maaf kuma..." gumam Teddie menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Teddie," ujar Souji menepuk bahu Teddie. "Nanako ternyata hanya mati suri. Sekarang ia sudah bernafas lagi walau belum membuka matanya."

"Sungguh sensei, kuma?" tanya Teddie, dijawab anggukan kompak kepala Tim Investigasi.

"Ah, dan kami juga sudah berhasil menemukan siapa yang menjadi dalang atas kasus-kasus yang terjadi! Dan pelakunya sudah masuk ke tempat ini!" kata Chie.

"Teddie, bisa kau melacak keberadaan Adachi dengan penciumanmu?" tanya Ruuki.

"Akan Teddie coba, kuma!" ujar Teddie.

Dengan arahan Teddie, mereka kini sampai pada suaru daerah yang menyerupai Yasoinaba. Mirip sekali dengan tempat tinggal asli mereka, bedanya tempat itu berlangitkan bintang bulan, alias malam. Garis kuning dari polisi melintang dimana-mana, bongkahan-bongkahan batu dan jalanan rusak menghiasi suasana suram dari replika Yasoinaba itu.

Kali ini Tim dibagi bukan menjadi dua bagian, tetapi tiga –mengingat sebenarnya Teddie masih memiliki kemampuan analisis _shadow_ walau tak sehebat dulu. Tim pertama ada Souji, Yosuke, dan Rise. Tim kedua ada Kanji, Chie, dan Ruuki. Tim ketiga ada Yukiko, Naoto, dan Teddie. Lalu mulailah mereka berjalan di tiga arah yang berbeda-beda untuk mempermudah pencarian Adachi.

Sampai pada suatu tempat tertentu, Ruuki, Rise, dan Teddie masing-masing merasakan _Death_ ada di sekitar masing-masing kelompok –berarti ada tiga _Death_ yang masing-masing menghampiri setiap tim. Dan tidak hanya ada _Death_ saja, karena bersama dengan shadow kuat satu itu, ada Adachi juga. Berarti...Adachi seperti membagi dirinya menjadi tiga klon?

Anehnya, ternyata _Death_ yang mereka masing-masing hadapi itu tidak sesulit dan menyeramkan seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan. Entah memang _Death_ yang kali ini lemah atau memang mereka sendiri yang sudah bertambah kuat dengan banyaknya pengalaman.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ketiga kelompok sampai di bagian ujung replika Yasoinaba bersamaan. Disana, Adachi yang asli telah menunggu mereka dengan senjatanya yang berupa pistol –seperti Naoto.

Tidak, kasusnya tidak sama seperti saat mereka ingin menyelamatkan korban yang sebentar lagi_ shadow_-nya akan berubah menjadi bentuk asli. Yang ada sekarang Adachi malah mengeluarkan personanya sendiri. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Souji tercengang saat menghadapi 'misi'nya.

Souji langsung mengomandokan agar teman-temannya langsung pada posisi masing-masing. Rise dan Ruuki ada di paling belakang –Rise menggunakan personanya untuk menganalisis persona Adachi, sedangkan Ruuki lebih fokus untuk memperkuat pertahanan timnya. Didepan kedua gadis itu ada Naoto dan Yukiko yang bisa menyerang lewat jarak jauh menggunakan senjata mereka. Selanjutnya ada Yosuke dan Teddie yang juga bisa sebagai tenaga medis. Di paling depan ada Chie, Kanji dan Souji sendiri.

Sambil bertarung Ruuki melihat lawan mereka sudah seperti orang gila. Bukan, bukan karena mungkin pria itu memang sudah gila, tetapi tingkahnya mengingatkan gadis itu akan Takaya. Takay, orang yang pernah menjadi bos bagi Jin, kakaknya. Ruuki menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada Adachi. Jin memang kakaknya, tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus menyampingkan pikiran tentang pemuda itu.

Tapi, sulit bagi Ruuki saat ini untuk benar-benar bisa mengenyampingkan bayangan kakaknya. Sosok Adachi yang seperti kesakitan saat memanggil persona mengingatkan Ruuki akan cara Takaya memanggil persona –keduanya sama. Dan secara tidak langsung, figur Takaya membentuk pada sosok Adachi. Dan sosok Takaya mengingatkan Ruuki akan Jin. Sial, ia tidak bisa begini terus –tidak sekarang. Ia harus –

"Awas senpai!"seru Yosuke.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Ruuki dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai keduanya terjatuh ke tanah. Sepertinya baru saja Adachi melancarkan serangan lewat personanya kepada Ruuki saat gadis itu berusaha memilah-milah pikiran dalam otaknya.

Ruuki yang kaget karena didorong oleh sahabat sepupunya, menjadi semakin kaget melihat bahu pemuda itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah –darah.

"H-Hanamura-san, bahumu...a-akan segera kusembuhkan, sebentar," ujar Ruuki gugup, masih ketakutan melihat darah.

Saat Ruuki sedang menyembuhkan luka Yosuke, Souji sedang 'membalas perbuatan' Adachi yang menyerang sepupunya sampai melukai sahabatnya. Rise tetap berusaha untuk fokus pada kegiatan analisisnya walau dalam hatinya sangat khawatir akan keadaan senpai-senpainya. Teddie dan Yukiko sedang memulihkan energi teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Chie membantu Souji di barisan depan.

"Senpai," panggil Yosuke pelan pada Ruuki yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya. "Tidak perlu sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh total, kok," kata pemuda itu sambil terkekeh pelan begitu Ruuki menatap matanya sedih.

"T-tapi...lukamu itu kan, gara-gara aku..." kata Ruuki pelan, matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca, seakan sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapanpun.

Melihat senpainya yang akhirnya meneteskan air mata, Yosuke sudah tidak sanggup menahan kuasa. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Ruuki, dan lalu melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu, menciumnya. Yang membuat Yosuke senang adalah, gadis itu ternyata membalas ciumannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yosuke menyudahi momen itu dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tetap ada tepat di hadapan Ruuki. Yosuke tersenyum simpul, dan mengucapkan pelan sebuah kalimat sederhana sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali ke 'medan perang' untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ruuki senpai._"

.

.

Akhirnya, Adachi berhasil ditaklukan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya masih telalu cepat bagi Tim Investigasi untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sebab tiba-tiba Adachi mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi seakan itu bukan dirinya sendiri.

Ameno Sagiri. Sosok makhluk menyeramkan berbentuk bulat dengan warna gelap dan sebuah mata besar terbuka di tengah. Sosok itu sempat berbicara melalui Adachi setelah pria itu kalah dari sekelompok remaja pengguna persona tersebut. Dan kini, Ameno Sagiri berbicara lewat dirinya sendiri.

Makhluk itu menyatakan bahwa ialah yang menciptakan dunia yang berkabut itu adalah ciptaannya. Ia pun berniat menyelubungi dunia manusia dengan kabutnya, agar semua manusia tidak ada lagi yang bersedih sebab mereka semua akan berubah menjadi _shadows_. Oke, mungkin niatnya baik: untuk tidak ada lagi manusia yang bersedih. Tetapi sepertinya tidak perlu sampai membuat manusia lenyap dan kehadirannya berubah menjadi _shadow_ juga, kan?

Lalu Ameno Sagiri menyatakan bahwa kesembilan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki potensi untuk melawan shadows. Lalu Tim Investigas dikejutkan dengan ancang-ancang si monster yang siap untuk menyerang dengan alasan ingin menguji potensi yang mereka miliki. Mereka harus bertaruh –jika Tim Investigasi kalah, dunia manusia akan dipenuhi kabut. Jika mereka menang, Ameno Sagiri akan mengurungkan niatnya.

Karena sudah sampai tempat ini, Souji dan teman-temannya tidak ingin sampai kalah. Mereka sudah bahu membahu menyelamatkan setiap korban dari shadow mereka masing-masing, mencoba menyelesaikan kasus ini dan berhasil mendapatkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Dan tidak akan lucu sama sekali jika mereka harus kalah disini. Istilahnya, jika kau sedang dalam perlombaan lari dan harusnya tinggal selangkah menuju garis akhir, tiba-tiba salah satu kakimu keram dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk 1-2 langkah terakhir, kemudian rivalmu langsung menapakan kakinya di garis akhir –padahal sebelumnya ada di belakangmu. _See_? Akan sangat menyebalkan, mengesalkan, dan mengecewakan sekali.

Yakin mereka mampu menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, Tim Investigasi mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk mengakhiri perjuangan mereka. Dan akhirnya, Ameno Sagiri pun mengakui para remaja itu memiliki potensi yang hebat, dan bisa melindungi manusia dari _shadows_.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu sejak Tim Investigasi mengalahkan AmenoSagiri. Mereka sudah tidak pernah melihat kabut lagi, dan tidak ada tayangan Mayonaka Channel lagi. Hujan turun dengan normalnya tanpa didampingi kabut.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Ruuki dan Souji akan pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Ruuki sudah membeli tiket kereta untuk pulang ke Hokkaido dan akan berangkat lusa. Sedangkan Souji sudah membeli tiket kereta untuk berangkat sehari setelah keberangkatan kakak sepupunya.

Minggu lalu, Igor memanggil Ruuki ke Ruang Velvet lagi dalam mimpi gadis itu. Ia menyatakan bahwa memang Souji pun merupakan tamu ruangan itu. Dan lalu pria yang entah darimana asal usulnya itu mempersilahkan Ruuki pulang ke Hokkaido jika gadis itu mau. Tetapi kemampuan Ruuki untuk memanggil persona masih tetap ada, sebab Igor berkata ia tidak berhak mengambil kembali kemampuan itu. Menurut si pria, kekuatan sebagai pengguna persona akan hilang dengan sendirinya di detik-detik terakhir seseorang berumur 24 tahun. Dengan kata lain, sejak detik pertama seorang pengguna persona berumur 25 tahun, ia akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi seperti sebelumnya –kecuali jika ia meminum obat tertentu. Ruuki tahu obat apa yang dimaksud, pasti obat yang pernah diminum oleh Aragaki Shinjiro dan Strega.

Sudah, Igor tidak menyatakan hal lain lagi sampai saat ini. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan di pikiran Ruuki adalah, apakah tugasnya di Inaba sudah selesai? Sewaktu di Iwatodai, Igor menyatakan tugasnya sudah selesai ketika ia dan SEES menyelesaikan misi di _Abyss of Time_. Tetapi kali ini, Igor hanya mempersilahkan gadis itu pulang jika mau –tidak jelas apakah itu artinya gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan misi kedua sekaligus terakhirnya.

Saat ini Teddie, Kanji, Rise, dan Nanako sedang menggambar dan membuat barang-barang untuk menghias ruang tamu kediaman Dojima dalam rangka pesta perpisahan Ruuki dan Souji. Yukiko dan Chie memasak kare di dapur. Ruuki mengobrol dengan Naoto, sedangkan Souji sedang mengobrol dengan Yosuke. Sedangkan si tuan rumah sendiri alias Ryotaro masih bekerja, tetapi bekerja untuk pulang saat tengah hari.

"Ah, dagingnya kurang, padahal sayurannya masih banyak..." ujar Yukiko dari dapur. "Chie, kau pasti terlalu banyak menggunakan daging untuk dijadikan steik tadi, kan?"

"T-tidak, kok! Aku hanya pakai 4 potong saja!" sergah Chie gugup.

"Hah? Daging yang kusumbangkan dari Junes, kan, 5 potong. Kalau kau pakai 4 untuk steik, berarti sisa untuk kare hanya 1 potong!" seru Yosuke dari ruang tamu. Ruang tamu rumah itu bersebelahan dengan dapur tanpa dibatasi dengan pintu. Sehingga percakapan Yukiko dan Chie bisa terdengar).

"Tuh kaaann..." kata Yukiko sambil cemberut.

"Dasar, masalah daging saja diperebutkan," ujar Ruuki, kemudian gadis itu berdiri."Aku akan ke keluar untuk beli dagingnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut saja, Yosuke!" kata Souji sambil mendorong sahabatnya paa Ruuki. "Hitung-hitung, kalian akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh setelah lusa, kan? Ini mungkin ksesempatan terakhir kalian untuk melewati waktu hanya berdua!"

"S-Sou!" geram Yosuke dengan wajah merah padam karena malu, apalagi mendengar siulan dan Rise dan Chie.

"Hn," Ruuki hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Ayo, Yosuke-kun!"

Lalu Ruuki langsung meraih lengan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak mereka kembali dari pertarungan melawan Ameno Sagiri beberapa minggu lalu.

Agak aneh memang, sebab Ruuki yang adalah perempuan malah lebih tua dari Yosuke –walau perbedaannya hanya setahun. Tetapi keduanya seakan tuli jika ada yang menggosipkan tentang perbedaan umur mereka. Mungkin jika yang lebih tua adalah Yosuke, atau jika mereka seumuran, maka tidak akan ada isu-isu miring tentang hubungan mereka. Toh, isu-isu tersebut tidak mereka pusingkan. Masih ada anggota Tim Investigasi lainnya bersama Nanako, Ryotaro, dan teman-teman dekat mereka lainnya di sekolah yang mau memahami perasaan kedua insan ini.

Tidak, Ruuki tidak menerima pernyataan cinta adik kelasnya itu hanya karena Yosuke mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Minato, namun karena memang Ruuki sudah merasakan percikan-percikan rasa suka pada Yosuke. Dan lagi, nyatanya, ia sudah berhasil merelakan kepergian pemuda berambut biru itu, serta mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan sukanya pada Minato dan menimpanya dengan luapan perasaan suka pada pemuda yang lain: Hanamura Yosuke. Dan ya, sejak mereka berpacaran, Ruuki mulai memanggilnya 'Yosuke-kun', sudah bukan 'Hanamura-san' lagi.

Omong-omong, karena menurut Yosuke hari ini ada diskon daging besar-besaran di Junes sampai tengah hari, pemuda itu mengajak Ruuki untuk segera pergi membeli daging disana. Bukan, Yosuke tidak ada maksud untuk promosi, tetapi daripada Ruuki malah membeli daging yang ternyata lebih mahal dari harga yang sudah didiskon Junes, lebih baik ia beritahu tentang diskon itu. Yep, usul itu diterima oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Yosuke-kun," panggil Ruuki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, padahal mereka belum sampai tempat tujuan.

"Ya?" tanya Yosuke pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kabut ini tiba-tiba datang?" tanya Ruuki pelan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Ruuki, Yosuke pun juga melihat sekelilingnya. Benar juga. Tanpa ia sadari, kabut mulai menyelimuti tempat itu, dan bahkan mungkin kabutnya setebal di dalam Mayonaka TV jika mereka tidak mengenakan kacamata pemberian Teddie.

"Ini seperti kabut dari dalam Mayonaka TV seakan tumpah ke dunia kita, kan?" tanya Ruuki pelan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menutupi rasa takutnya. Berharap bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah kabut biasa.

"Uh, mungkin kalau kita pakai kacamata yang dari Teddie, kita akan melihat lebih jelas?" ujar Yosuke diselingi tawa kecil, berusaha untuk bercanda dan melucu sambil mengambil kacamata dari saku celananya kemudian menggantungkannya di kedua daun telinga. Tawa yang ia paksakan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah terkejut. "S-senpai, coba kau pakai kacamatamu..."

"Hm?" gumam Ruuki. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dari dalam tas dan mengenakannya. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti sedang ada di dalam Mayonaka TV, bedanya sekarang mereka benar-benar ada di Inaba. Kabut yang tadi ia lihat, serasa disapu bersih oleh lensa kacamata buatan Teddie. "K-kenapa bisa begini?! Kabut ini..."

Yosuke langsung meraih ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Souji. Tetapi ia baru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering, ternyata Souji menghubunginya lebih dulu. Buru-buru Yosukemenerima telepon itu.

"Sou!" seru Yosuke cepat begitu sambungan ponselnya sudah ia hubungkan. "Dengar! Diluar –eeehh?!" Yosuke terpekik kaget, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya melirik padanya. "O-oke, aku dan senpai akan segera kesana!"

Yosuke kemudian menutup ponselnya dan memaskan kembali ke dalam saku, lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Apa kata Souji?" tanya Ruuki sambil berlari pelan.

"Dia mendapat surat dari Adachi! Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah pamanmu sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Awww...chapter depan udah chapter terakhir looohh :'). Dan mungkin akan ada epilognya juga kayak Wonderful Journey.  
Adegan Ruuki-Yosuke itu bener-bener diluar rencana loh. Waktu nulis bagian Yosuke nyium Ruuki, Fei baru nyadar bahwa gak ada adegan itu di plot bikinan Fei alias terbawa suasana~. Terus, berasa tanggung karena udah terlanjur, Fei jadi galau antara pengen jadiin Ruuki sama Yosu ato sama Akihiko. Kalo sama Yosuke, berarti di seri terakhir (cerita setelah fict Breakaway ini tamat) kemungkinan besar akan ada yang Fei rombak plotnya. Kalo sama Akihiko, terus adegan yang udah terlanjur Fei tulis gimanaaa? Pada akhirnya, Fei bablas aja sampe mereka berdua (Ruu-Yosu) pacaran ==

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Arisato Minato. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ruuki. Bukan, bukan maksudnya gadis itu masih memiliki perasaan pada pemuda yang bahkan telah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Tetapi pemandangan ini membuatnya merasa de javu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang menyaksikan gumpalan kabut pekat di hadapannya. Dan dalam kabut pekat itu ada sepupunya, yakni Souji, yang sedang bertarung dengan Izanami no Okami seorang diri. Seorang diri, seperti saat Minato harus melawan Nyx di puncak Tartarus.

**.**

**.**

**Breakaway**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**Warning: **OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**~CHAPTER 8: "I Gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway."~**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam lalu, ketika Yosuke dan Ruuki kembali ke tempat Souji, pria berambut abu itu memperlihatkan surat dari Adachi yang berisi tentang bagaimana kejadian sebelum Adachi melakukan 'tindakan kriminal itu'. Lalu Souji pun curiga akan peristiwa aneh yang ia alami sesaat setelah ia sampai di Inaba.

"Nanako, di hari pertamaku dan Ruuki nee-san sampai di Inaba, apakah kita langsung ke rumah ini?" tanya Souji.

"Tidak," jawab Nanako sambil menggeleng pelan. "Waktu itu Otou-san mau isi bensin dulu, lalu aku dan nee-san pergi ke toilet. Sekembali dari toilet, aku bertanya 'apakah kau mabuk kendaraan' soalnya kulihat wajahmu pucat. Kau ingat?"

"Aaahh...ya, kulihat kau jadi agak aneh saat bersalaman dengan petugas pom bensin saat itu," ujar Ruuki.

Tersentak karena suatu hal, Souji langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan melesat keluar rumah. Hal berikutnya yang diketahui oleh Tim Investigasi adalah, ternyata si petugas pom bensin yang ditemui Souji adalah Izanami, dia yang memberikan Souji kekuatan untuk menjadi pengguna persona.

Dan lalu mereka masuk ke dalam dunia penuh _shadows_ itu, untuk mengejar Izanami, agar mereka mendapatkan jawaban sesungguhnya dari apa yang mereka pertanyakan. Seperti biasa, Tim Investigasi bahu membahu melawan si lawan. Tetapi bukannya makin lemah, Izanami mengubah bentuknya menjadi Izanami no Okami dan memperkuat dirinya. Ia mempertebal kabut di sekitarnya, dan Souji masuk ke dalam gumpalan kabut itu –seorang diri.

Dan disinilah teman-teman Souji menunggunya, di luar kabut. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Kaki mereka seakan terkunci. Dan masing-masing dari mereka tertutup sekat, dan tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Jadi mungkin sebenarnya bukan Souji yang ditutupi kabut, tetapi teman-temannya yang dikurung dalam kabut.

Di tempat Ruuki sendiri, gadis berambut biru itu bingung. Karena bagaimana pun keadaan Souji saat ini sama persis dengan keadaan Minato saat itu. Dan astaga, Ruuki tidak mau jika orang yang berharga untuknya sampai meninggal lagi! Jelas saja, dua tahun lalu Minato mengorbankan dirinya sebagai _seal_ untuk mengurung Nyx, ia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Masakah sekarang Souji juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus membantu Souji. Sekarang juga.

Tetapi kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan itu perlahan-lahan menipis dan lenyap. Anehnya, Ruuki sedang tidak ada dalam Mayonaka TV, melainkan di Ruang Velvet. Ada Igor, Margareth, Elizabeth, dan seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian senada dengan kedua wanita disana.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet," kata Igor.

"Halo, Ruuki-san, kita bertemu lagi," ujar Elizabeth sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang main sebentar kemari untuk menemui kakakku, Margareth, bersama saudaraku yang lain, namanya Theodore."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Ruuki-san, namaku Theodore," kata si pria.

"Nah, sepertinya misimu di Inaba sudah selesai," kata Igor.

"EEHHH?! Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Ruuki bingung.

"Sepupumu, Souji, sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 'permainan' ini. Kalian semua sedang terlempar keluar dari dunia itu, kembali ke dunia kalian. Misimu dan Souji sudah selesai sepenuhnya," jelas Igor.

"Kalau misi Souji sudah selesai...apakah ia akan jadi seperti Minato? Menjadi _seal_?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tidak. Setiap kalian memiliki misi masing-masing. Menjadi _seal_ hanyalah misi milik Minato, bukan misimu atau Souji," jawab Igor. "Dan Mayonaka TV masih tetap bisa kalian datangi jika kalian ingin mengunjungi teman kalian."

"Berarti, aku benar-benar bisa pulang?" tanya Ruuki.

"Ya, kau boleh pulang tanpa membawa beban apa pun, sebab tugasmu sudah selesai sepenuhnya," jawab Igor. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat: kau tidak akan bisa memanggil persona lagi begitu kau menginjak usia 26 tahun."

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, di pagi yang cerah, Ruuki membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ini mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia akan terbangun di kamar tersebut, kamar pinjaman di rumah pamannya. Nanti siang ia akan pergi ke stasiun, menantikan kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke kampung halamannya, Hokkaido.

Masih asyik bergelayut manja di ranjangnya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil berkulit putih pucat dengan pakaian layaknya seorang tahanan di penjara. Itu Pharos, ia mengunjungi Ruuki lagi.

"Halo, Ruuki-chan," sapa Pharos dengan senyum khasnya.

Ruuki langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, berdiri menghadap Pharos.

"Pharos...kau...kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ruuki bingung.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu setelah 2 tahun tak jumpa," jawab Pharos. "Setelah ini mungkin aku akan kesulitan jika ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan datang menemuimu lagi untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Pharos...kau bilang, kau akan selalu bersama dengan Minato-san, kan?" gumam Ruuki, dijawab anggukan kepala anak itu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang di alam sana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih dengan _earphone_ favoritnya," jawab Pharos sambil tersenyum geli. "Ah, sepertinya kau sudah harus pergi sekarang, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya!"

Lalu perlahan, sosok Pharos menghilang, meninggalkan Ruuki seorang diri di kamar itu. Kemudian gadis itu bisa mendengar Nanako mengetuk pintu kamarnya, mengajak gadis itu sarapan di meja makan bersama-sama. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa sangat istimewa sekali, terlebih untuk Nanako pribadi. Jelas saja, akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan sarapannya di meja yang sama dengan ayahnya. Dan mungkin peristiwa langka ini tidak akan bisa dihapus dalam benak gadis kecil itu.

Usai sarapan, Souji dan Ruuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke Junes dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka. Ryotaro berkata bahwa nanti siang ia akan pergi ke Junes dengan Nanako untuk mengantar Ruuki ke stasiun.

Sampai di Junes, sebelum sempat duduk, Yosuke langsung menyeret Ruuki ke kamarnya. Dan jadilah kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu akan ciuman perpisahan keduanya. Bukan, bukan mereka bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tetapi karena toh Ruuki harus pulang dan keduanya akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Ryotaro, Nanako, dan Tim Investigasi sudah ada di stasiun. Sudah siap melepas gadis berambut biru yang akan segera kembali ke Hokkaido. Mata Yukiko dan Chie sudah berkaca-kaca, dan air mata mereka sudah siap tumpah. Rise malah sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu mereka sampai di stasiun. Naoto sedih jika harus berpisah dengan salah satu senpai favoritnya. Kanji berpesan agar Ruuki sebaiknya jangan pernah melupakan Tim Investigasi. Teddie yang menangis, mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Ruuki –hal ini membuat Ryotaro, Souji, dan Yosuke memicingkan mata pada Teddie.

Akhirnya kereta yang ditunggu pun tiba, pintu sudah terbuka lebar untuk Ruuki. Setelah menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang mengantar 'kepergian'nya untuk terakhir kalinya, Dengan berat hati Ruuki melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Begitu Ruuki sudah masuk, pintu kereta langsung tertutup. Perlahan, roda kereta mulai berputar.

Tim Investigas masih bisa menyeimbangi kecepatan kereta yang masih berjalan lambat itu dengan berlari. Perlahan...perlahan...semakin cepat. Ruuki melihat teman-temannya sudah tidak bisa mengejar kereta yang ia tumpangi. Dan akhirnya, roda berputar dengan sangat cepat, sampai Ruuki sudah tidak bisa menangkap sosok bayangan teman-temannya.

Kini gadis berambut biru itu duduk bersandar dengan tenang di kursinya, dan memejamkan matanya.

'_Akhirnya selesai juga, Jin nii-san..._'

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~  
(Nantikan epilognya!)**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tamat juga astaga. Dan Fei masih agak ragu tentang hubungan OC dengan Yosu, karena di plot bikinan Fei itu gak ada romancec di antara keduanya #galau. Tapi yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadi aja deh #jleb.  
BTW, nantikan epilognya ya!

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: EPILOG

Oke, chapter ini adalah chapter epilog dari Breakaway, sekaligus prolog untuk fict berikutnya! Iya, jadi di epilog yang super singkat ini akan ada sedikit brief buat seri yang berlatar di Trinity Soul. Lalala~ yeyeye~ lalala~ yeyeye~

.

**shikakukouki777**: Iya, akhirnya tamat! *terharu bombay*

**silgain**: Misi utamanya Ruuki di Inaba memang buat bantuin Souji doang kok, sama kayak waktu di Iwatodai. Dan dari awal Fei udah bilang cerita ini (dan cerita di P3) ikut jalur aslinya; bedanya kalo di cerita asli yang ditampilin adalah dari sudut pandang Souji (dan Minato), di fict ini dari sudut pandang Ruuki :)

.

.

**Disclaimer**: P3, P4, PTS punya ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P4, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Breakaway' milik Kelly Clarkson.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 9: EPILOG~**

**.**

**.**

Delapan tahun kemudian, Shirato Ruuki yang dulu sempat dikenal dengan nama Misaki Ruuki itu telah menjadi perempuan mapan. Di usianya yang akan menginjak umur 25 tahun ini, ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi bagi seorang detektif-polisi ternama yang juga merupakan mantan petinju tingkat internasional. Namanya adalah Sanada Akihiko.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, setelah lulus dari SMA Yasogami delapan tahun lalu, ia tidak berminat melanjutkan kuliahnya saat setahun sebelum masuk sebagai murid kelas duabelas di SMA itu. Malah, ia mendaftar untuk masuk ke jurusan hukum. Tetapi bukannya ingin menjadi polisi atau detektif, Ruuki malah lebih ingin jadi sekretaris dari polisi atau detektif. Aneh memang, namun perempuan ini tidak peduli.

Setelah lulus di umurnya yang ke 21 tahun, Akihiko menariknya untuk menjadi asisten sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah keluar dari dunia tinju dan masuk ke dunia kepolisian, lalu ia membutuhkan asisten yang bisa ia percaya: terpilihlah mantan adik kelasnya itu.

Tahun ini, Ruuki berumur 25 tahun dan Akihiko berumur 27 tahun. Kini mereka sudah kurang lebih setahun lamanya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama –mereka tinggal bersama. Sebelum menjelaskan tentang kedua insan ini, pasti orang-orang akan kebingungan tentang hubungan Ruuki dengan Yosuke.

Ternyata berpacaran dengan jarak jauh itu sangat menyulitkan bagi keduanya. Jarang bertemu, agak sulit berkomunikasi walau lewat ponsel atau internet, goyahnya iman, dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya kedua orang ini menyerah. Masih sayang satu terhadap yang lain, tetapi mereka tidak ingin begini terus. Pada akhirnya Yosuke dan Ruuki memutuskan untuk berpisah, mereka tidak berpacaran lagi. Hal ini terjadi setahun setelah kepulangan gadis itu ke Hokkaido.

Kabarnya sekarang Yosuke malah berpacaran dengan Chie. Itu tidak masalah bagi Ruuki, sebab tahun depan ia sendiri akan mengubah namanya dari Shirato Ruuki menjadi Sanada Ruuki. Ya, pada hari ulangtahun gadis itu tahun lalu, Akihiko melamar gadis yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Pria itu berlonjak kegirangan saat Ruuki meng-iya-kan lamarannya. Keduanya sudah resmi bertunangan, dan akhir tahun ini mereka berencana untuk menikah.

Karena menjadi tunangan, asisten, dan sekretaris pribadi sekaligus bagi Akihiko, Ruuki selalu ada bersama pria itu setiap kali keluar rumah. Dan seperti biasa, Ruuki bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu menelepon orang yang sama saat mengendarai mobil. Akihiko dan orang yang di seberang ponselnya sedang membicarakan tentang persona dan _suppressants_.

Nama orang yang Akihiko akui sebagai sahabatnya itu adalah Kanzato Ryou, seorang polisi-detektif, yang di usianya yang ke 28 tahun itu sudah menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian. Akihiko bercerita bahwa di kota Ayanagi –kota dimana Ryou tinggal- ada kasus yang aneh, kasus yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan persona.

.

.

Suatu ketika, saat sedang menyantap sarapan di meja makan bersama-sama, sebuah bunyi seperti alarm berbunyi dari ponsel Akihiko. Bukan dering tanda adanya telepon masuk atau pesan singkat, bukan juga alarm biasa yang akan digunakan untuk membangunkan orang yang tertidur.

Akihiko langsung mengambil ponselnya, melirik ke layar benda itu. Ruuki yang ada di hadapannya melihat mantan senpainya itu memasang wajah terkejut dan khawatir, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

"Ruuki," gumam Akihiko.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat ke kota Ayanagi, hari ini juga. Ryou sedang ada dalam masalah besar."

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak, kau tetap tinggal disini sampai tempat itu aman," kata Akihiko. "Aku akan menghubungi ponselmu setiap 12 jam sekali. Jika aku bolos sekali saja, cobalah kau menghubungi ponselku. Jika aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu, berarti aku sedang dalam bahaya, oke?"

**.**

**.**

**~Breakaway TAMAT~**

(Nantikan seri terakhir dari trilogi petualangan Ruuki yang berlatar di Persona Trinity Soul, dengan judul '**Here We Are**'!)

**.**

**.**

Oke, epilog kali ini pendeknya plus plus. Mungkin karena Fei bingung mau nulis apa lagi...  
Terus, mengenai Ruuki yang putus dari Yosu dan tunangan sama Aki itu gara-gara Fei gak mau keluar jalur dari plot Here We Are yang udah Fei bikin #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
